Demon Hunters: When Hell Freezes Over
by snakeeyes64
Summary: Despite the efforts of Demon Hunter Gabriel and trainee Chris Weiner in closing the Hell Gate, the demon Dhramathrax the indestructible has escaped to the earth realm and is now about to resurrect his friends the four horsemen of the Apocalipse to bring Hell on earth. Only Demon Hunter Michael is sent into hell to rescue Gabriel and Chris and find a way to somehow turn the tide.
1. Into the Hellgate

DEMON HUNTERS: WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER

CHAPTER ONE: INTO THE HELLGATE

1869 in Parkland, Washington

Before the discovery of PLU

It is a dark and stormy night a preacher along with many of his disciples all carry off a coffin which is wheeled in by a medium sized wagon. They are all carrying off this coffin to a cemetery called the Carpenter Hill Pet Cemetery which contains mystical ground which carries powers of good and evil.

And then once they wheel the cart to the ground of burial they then stop and then all of the disciples then take up ends of the coffin, the coffin has certain symbols on it, those symbols are an inscription with words in a Samarian language which says War and Do not open or it's your own fault.

They all then get to the hole each of them walking around it, while holding the coffin and then once the coffin is above the hole they then all just let it go and it roughly lands in the hole. They all then take up shovels and then they burry the coffin quickly, despite the dampness and then rain it didn't slow them down. The hole is then completely covered and then the all are about to leave but before they go the priest with them says a few final words. "Ancient evil has followed us into this new world. In our foolish minds we have thought we have prevented doomsday. But I'm afraid we only delayed the inevitable even now. The prophecy of doomsday is at hand!"

Lightning strikes and a lot of the disciples are scared.

"It is one demon that will bring forth the end of the world on us all. It is the demon that will create five pillars of blood and open one of the seven gates of hell to release the godless creatures that will destroy us all. The demon Dhamathrax will rise once more!"

Lightning strikes again and once again the people are frightened.

"Fear not my fellow Demon Hunters. For there is a prophecy that it will be three mortals of angel blood that will bring balance one more. And we must hope that no one ever discovers these ancient scrolls that are the key to one of the 7 gates of hell."

One of the Disciples say, "But what if someone does discover it."

The preacher says, "Then may god have mercy on their souls.

They all then leave as there is a series of lightning bolts which tears thought the sky right near the unmarked grave, along with three more beside it.

1975 in Parkland, Washington

There are a couple of people at night digging into the unmarked graves in the Carpenter Hill Pet Cemetery. Both of them have practically dug a mine with serious of tunnels underground. One of them in some sort of miners uniform and is wearing a helmet with a light on he then stops digging his spot.

Sid says, "Hey, Mouth are you sure we're digging the right place."

Mouth then says, "Will you just shut your trap and keep digging, according the old pioneer map they should be at this spot."

"So how much do you think we'll get for a mummy?"

"5 million dollars each it depends on how old these bloody mummies are."

"Well first we'll find the mummies, sell them to a museum,

split the money, and vacation in Hawaii to get some sun and babes."

"Sounds good."

Suddenly they uncover the four coffins. Each of them looking corrupt looking, from the moss, maggots and worms slightly crawling on them. And which have different but faded Samarian inscriptions translated, War, Plague, Famine, and Death.

Mouth says, "So the legend is true. After a secret society slayed the four horsemen of the apocalypse during the final years of the Black Plague of Europe. They journeyed to the new world and burred them in these coordinates which lead to the Old Pioneer Pet Cemetery in Parkland. They say that the burial of these four put a curse upon this area."

Sid says, "I can understand that about Parkland, Tacoma."

Mouth says, "C'mon help me."

Mouth then gets one of the sides of the coffin.

"I don't like this; maybe we should just leave them. I have a bad feeling about this."

Mouth says, "Man don't go on about that superstitious shit. I know that according to the legend that these fur one day will rise up again and reign destruction upon the earth. But c'mon you can't believe that shit. Look these guys are dead see."

Mouth kicks the coffin a couple of times. "They're dead, we are going to be rich now help me."

Sid says, "But…" "Look I don't want to hear any more form you now shut your bloody trap. Just shut up."

Both carry the coffin and then see someone in front to them. Mouth says, "Hey, who the hell are you?"

Suddenly both of them get two holes produced on their foreheads and blood explodes thought the back for their heads, then both drop down and there is a smoking gun from the perpetrator with some sort of tattoo on his wrist which looks like a devil. The perpetrator says, "Thank you gentlemen for your service, the Inferno Scepter is eternally grateful. He then holsters his gun and signals for the rest to come to the tunnels to haul up the coffins above ground.

Present day, a TV screen then turns on and it then has the symbol of an eagle for the local Parkland, Washington news program KCNS. There is then a woman in a red suit with blond hair really young reading off of the script and some images on a graphic.

KCNS Reporter says, "The problem with crime has undeniably grown to about 90% around the world this year. The string of robberies, burglaries from department stores, malls, and even local homes has gone completely out of control. The murder rate has skyrocketed at an alarming rate, most are of an unusual nature and the perpetrators have still not been identified. Police are completely overwhelmed and they say there has been no progress in controlling the problem at this time. Police say the National Guard may need to be called in.

Suddenly the TV turns off and the hand is from someone in a priest garment and he is behind the desk he is then facing someone on the other side of the desk whom is dressed up in a ninjtisu outfit, all black from head to toe with a combat vest full of weapons and tools, he has a his mask covering his face completely and a dark visor covering the eyes. The Priest then gets up from the desk and so does the ninja and then both of them come out of his office. They both drive in a black car and go over to some sort of big house in front with a gate in front and once they park they both go through the gate and into the house. The priest then escorts the ninja to the upstairs and opens the door where there are scientists/wizards are running the equipment. The priest then guides him to a circular spot where the computerized equipment surrounds it, and there are is one with a couple of electrical rods and lights. The ninja Michael then looks at it all.

Michael says, "What is all this."

The priest St. Peter then explains.

"In the 1920s a scientist by the name of Platorious in this very house discovered a concept of harnessing and creating portals to enter another dimension. Ever since that time we have continued that scientists work and have perfected it ever since in theory any way."

"Theory?"

"Don't worry, we have the coordinates to the spot as to where Gabriel is."

"But what about all the madness that is happening out there, I can't just leave."

"Gabriel is the only one who has one of the keys to putting an end to this madness."

Suddenly on of the sirens go off and the scientist that is at the console then looks up. "Sir, it's starting."

St. Peter then looks at Michael and then says, "Step inside that area it creates the circle the pentagram of power. It is the doorway to hell."

Michael is about to step in. Another one of the scientists on a console then pushes other buttons. The circle appears and starts turning into a vortex. But St. Peter stops him has a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this son."

Michael then nods. "I'm sure, dad."

Michael has a hand on top of his and then Michael he then goes into the circular area. St. Peter says, "If you see the brightest light that is your only way out of the place. So good luck in finding Gabriel." Michael then mutters silently. "Gabriel." Suddenly as Michael is in position there is a bright blue light that is on his feet and Michael fall down the vortex. Multiple images and colors are flashing before Michael's eyes and he feels himself sliding through really fast as if he was on some sort of roller coaster. Then there is a big red star that forms and everything goes black.

Michael then suddenly opens his eyes and he stands up and looks all around him and sees he's surrounded by desert. He is disoriented and he then looks up and sees the red star in the sky suddenly then shrink till it's gone. He then looks toward his envoirment once more and sees how desolate and sandy, there are some trees in places but most of them are dead or dry. Michael then brings out a sigh and says to himself. "So where do I start." Michael looks at his wrist compass then bands it a little with the back of his hand, he sees it's moving multiple directions. He then sighs. "Well looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." He then walks the desert toward the forest area, in search of some trace of Gabriel.

Meanwhile another guy, a twenty something former PLU collage student, whom is a bit scrawny, with a goatee, brown hair named Chris Weiner he is wandering throughout the deserts of Hell searching for any life, until he finds a forest and has been for at least an hour wandering, searching for Gabriel, his kidnapped love Sofia, or even a way out; but hasn't seen or heard anything since. Chris was getting frustrated and worried about what is turning out to be a hopeless situation.

Chris talks to himself, "Stupid Gabriel , stupid Hell gate, it was never my idea in the first place to even go through the Hell gate, all I wanted to do was get Sofia back, go home and be an Accountant. But nooooo Gabriel and his bullshit rightness has to drag me with him to save the world and trap us here for all eternity, where the hell is he anyway and what the hell am I going to do."

He then comes up to an open area with a hill and he runs up and looks up at the sky yelling.

"Why God, why are you punishing me, what have I ever done to you? All I wanted to be was an accountant, do you like have a new commandment for that!" "YES!"

Chris is puzzled by what he hears.

"Is that you god?"

"NO!"

Chris is now a little nervous.

"Then who the hell are you."

"In about one minute there will be a demon behind you back

and I will say look behind you."

"Oh, give me a break that's the oldest trick in the book, you

think I'm really going to look behind me, if I do I bet

there's going to be some creature that will pounce on me

the minute my eyes are turned right."

"Right"

"But then of course we say it's not a bluff, only someone

stupid would not consider that, well I got you and so all

I have to do is look behind me and see a demon and so

I'll just look and see."

Suddenly Chris sees one of the demons. Whom is in some sort of army fatigue paints and a black tank top. Is purple skinned and has horns and grotesque face and he looks at Chris and is grinning with razor sharp teeth.

Chris is shaking in his boots.

"Well shit, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.!"

Michael still in a far part of the forest suddenly hears the cry.

Michael says, "Is that a girl screaming?"

Michael suddenly runs toward the source of the noise, Chris still screams and a demon behind Chris then just chloroformed by the demon behind him. Chris soon regains consciousness and sees another person whom is also twenty something, with a leather jacket and paints, a red head band that covers his the top of his head along with forehead, has a beard with brown hair.

Gabriel all tied up as well to a tree and a group of at least five demons are now heating up a caldron.

Chris says, "What the fuck is going on Gabriel?

Gabriel says, "We've been knocked out and captured by demons."

"Why?"

"I'm not so sure you really want to find out or even want to stick around to find out."

He sees the five demons all in some black army fatigue paints and black tank tops and different colored skin Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Purple; one of them is heating up a marking poker. The five demons laugh and the leader of the pack whom is yellow skinned comes up to the two.

Demon Leader says, "Once we mark you with this, you'll be our property once the king sees our marks on you. He'll make you do everything we want you to do for all eternity. So, who shall be the first hmmmmm?"

Gabriel whispers to Chris. Don't worry I'm getting myself loose, I'll try to stall them for as long as I can.

Gabriel then turns his head and talks to Lead Demon. "Listen shit face, you'll never make us your slaves we don't find you the least bit attractive."

The Demon Leader is taken aback by the insult, Gabriel keeps dishing them out while he is cutting though his ropes. Gabriel says, "You look like a piece of shit with Chekata Bananas sticking out from the shit." Gabriel continues to talk while he is cutting though the ropes with the rough bark of the tree that has now successfully cut off a few strands.

Demon Leader says, "Arguhhhh, you're really pushing it pal."

"You know it you and your friends went to the bathroom

and you all shared the same stall, then you would be the

main problem in polluting our sewer eco system."

Gabriel then suddenly cuts though a strand or two more but still needs more time to cut. Chris then gets really nervous.

Chris says, "What are you doing? Don't involve me in this No no

Gabriel is just kidding guy's man, you know killed may 'be one

Too many demons in his everyday job."

The five demons start to get really steamed up and Chris gets even more nervous.

"Oh hey guys (In a practical manner) come on. I'm not the

guy you want you'll want to brand and kill Gabe not me."

The five demons start advancing.

Chris gets really really nervous, his eyes full of fright and sweat.

"Look I never killed anyone in my life. "

Gabriel pretend coughs. "Liar."

The five demons started advancing more.

Demon Leader then looks at the both of them with a maddening look on his face, and he has his hand on his chin thinking with his other hand on a heated up rod. And then he has a wicked grin on his face and both of them don't like the look, Gabriel is rapids cutting thought the ropes despite there still being more strands and isn't sure he'll cut all the strands on time..

Demon Leader says, "I think I'll kill….."

Starts pointing the rod left and right and finally picks someone.

"Chris sweating a waterfall. Me why me pick him. "

Nods his head toward Gabe.

Gabriel says, "No, kill him!"

Nods his head toward Chris.

Chris says, "No, kill him!"

Nods his head toward Gabe again.

"You cowardly bastard face it like a man!"

Demon Leader says, "And, indeed you shall."

Aims rod down Chris's groin then charges in.

Chris screams.

CHRIS

Ahhhhhhhh.

Suddenly a ninja pops out and executes a flying jump sidekick that homes in on the rod like a heat seeking missile. Then the rod hits the groin of a blue demon and he screams in pain and goes down like a log. The Ninja then lands someplace and the Demon Leader sees him.

Demon Leader says, "Who the hell are you?!"

Michael says, "Spider Man bitch!"

"Get him."

The Demon Leader takes another hot rod, Michael misdirects the Leader rod by executing a outer crescent kick. Due to how heavy and tall the rod is it easily gets misdirected and hits the

The Red Demon running toward Michael in another direction and it hits the demon in the face burning the guy's eye and flesh off and he goes down. Gabriel finally gets himself free and gets himself into the fight. The Demon Leader tries to take Michael at the Ninja one more time when he tries to stab at him with the rod. Michael avoids the rods and disarms him by grabbing his arm and fracturing it by stretching it and then with a palm strike hitting the elbow joint hard, then he twists his arm all the way toward the Demon Leader's back and tears it right off. Demon Leader screams in pain and frustration as it sees Michael has his arm.

Michael says, "Batter up."

Holds Demon's arm as if it were a baseball bat. The Demon Leader in frustration and anger then charges at Michael and at the right moment Michael hits the Demon Leader on the head with the arm. The Demon Leaders is decapitate and his head flies away high in the sky and out of sight. Baseball cheering noise is played and Michael is doing a little cheering dance.

Purple Demon says, "Were going to kill the both of you right now. We eat shit like you for breakfast."

Michael says, "Bring it on."

Gabriel comes to Michael's side.

Gabriel says, "Go ahead and try you camel fuckers."

Orange Demons says, "Ok, that does it."

Demon Purple and Orange both take out swords. Michael unsheathes one of his small katanas and throws it to Gabriel and Michael takes out his two sais and downs a few fancy movements. Gabriel then just goes into a stance. Orange and Purple demons start to attack. Gabriel and Michael fight with the two demons for as Gabriel and Michael are constantly blocking and striking at them with their weapons. Suddenly as the orange demon is striking at Michael with a combo of attacks it is about to execute an overhead strike but then Michael executes a cross block with the sais and gets the right one with it's fork end interlocked with the sword to keep it from moving and then Michael strikes the demon with the butt end of the handle three times, first strike to the eye socket area which breaks a little bone, then the hand to disarm him of the sword, and then the neck hard where the demon chokes. Gabrel back aways from the purple demon's combo of strikes and blocks them with his katana. The purple demon then goes for a running thrust but Gabrel blocks and gets out of the way. The orange demon then retracts his claws and goes for Michael but Michael see him and then trips him up. The actions of both Gabrel and Michael misdirect the Demons own weapons into killing each other. As the purple demon penetrates the orange demon straight thought the heart, the orange demon digs into his midsection with his retracted claws.

Gabriel says, "Since you love your friend so much why don't you join him?

Both Michael and Gabriel push the two demons together and the two demons kill one another with their own weapons.

Gabriel congratulates Michael's work.

Gabriel says, "Whoever you are thank you for saving my life."

Michael says, "It was nothing."

"Who are you and whom do you work for?"

"St. Peter from the Brotherhood of the Torch sent me.

I'm here to get you out. We must find the brightest light and get out of her.

Do you know where it is?"

'Um, sorry but we closed it."

"What, you stupid asshole that was our only way out!"

"We had to close the gate because the minions of Hell would be unleashed."

"Hell is already unleashed back home it makes no difference,

why didn't you just use a remote control to turn the Hell Gate off?"

Chris says, "You mean we came to Hell for nothing? (Begins to wine in hopelessness and still tied up.)

Gabriel says, "Shut up Chris, merc you have no right to call me a

stupid asshole; you're the stupid asshole."

Michael says, "OK OK you're not a stupid asshole." (come near Gabriel) "You're a shit head!"

"All right now you crossed the line."

Both characters fight and wrestle a little but kinda pathetically and almost childish as both are just grabbing on each other moving left and right as well as just slapping each other's hands as if their dog paddling, but Gabriel gets the upper hand and Gabriel manages to pull off the ninja's mask.

Gabriel says, "Michael, Brother, god damn you and your voice sinthizers."

Chris says, "Brother?"

There is a handsome but stumbled young handsome face, with a scar on his left eye, jet black hair, twenty something.

Michael says, "Hello brother long time no see.

Both characters look at one another for 30 sec

"I've got no time for you right now."

"Me neither."

Both say it to one another with scorn. But then snap out of it and

Get back to business.

Gabriel says, "What did you mean it makes no difference?

Michael he then looks down then at Gabriel.

Michael says, "By the time you close the hell portal, there was just utter chaos everywhere,

We have no idea where it came from.

"Dhramathrax."

"What?"

"When we close the portal he must've escaped may 'be even with Sophia.'

"Dhramathrax, if I ever find him I'll shove my katana so

far up his….."

Chris says, "Wait Sophia is still alive."

Chris then suddenly remembers he's still tied up.

Chris says, "Hey, will someone untie me."

Michael comes to him, he then finds Gabriel's katana lying down near a tree, picks it up, comes to the back of the tree Chris is tied to and then cuts the ropes with one swing of the sword. Chris then rubs his wrists from the tightness of the ropes and then Michael sheaths the sword and he throws it to Gabriel, Gabriel catches it and throws Michael's sword back to him. Chris then stands up and comes to them.

Chris says, "So Gabriel do you have a plan?

Gabriel says, "Well that's the problem I don't."

"Oh fuck were going to die…."

Gabriel slaps Chris in the face.

Gabriel says, "Were already dead stupid. Or should I say you're

dead since you're already a vampire."

Mike takes out his collapsible Uzi from behind his combat vest from a Velcro holster he is easily able to tear off, the Uzi looks like a simple metal rod but there is a gun muzzle hole on one end. Michael then takes his hand near the bottom of that end and unfolds the bottom of that end to form a handle going to the middle and he then takes the handle with his left hand and has his right hand on the top of the Uzi to steady it and shoots. Chris is hit by a bunch of bullets and he is on his knees.

Chris says, Ow, what the f…

Then someone else wearing a black trench coat, hat, sunglasses, suddenly comes and shoots Chris with two silver magnums and Chris falls down.

Gabriel says, "Mike, Jim, what the hell will you both stop doing that!"

Michael says, "Sorry reflex action." He holsters his Uzi.

Silent Jim whom talks in an Agent Smith like monotone says, "Subconscious habit. He Smiles sneakily and then twirls the magnums and holsters them.

Gabriel says, "Silent Jim hey I thought you died I seen you die."

Silent Jim says, "Remember I exist outside of time."

"How is it that you're in Hell?"

"I don't know?"

Michael then sees Silent Jim.

Michael says, "Jim you alive!"

Michael then give him half a hug despite him not hugging back.

Silent Jim says, "Touching."

Michael says, "Sorry, not your think."

"It's been a long time Mike."

"Likewise may 'be we can find some time to talk."

Gabriel then comes between them.

Gabriel says, "Alright you two, time for business, we've got to find the head honcho of this place.

Silent Jim says, "El Diablo."

"Yes, if we find him then maybe, just maybe he might tell us

if there is a way out of here."

Chris gun wounds then suddenly heal from his vampire powers and he suddenly stands up.

And in a panicky tone he says, "Sounds more like an idea you'd have if you have no more good ideas."

Gabriel says, "Jim, punch Chris."

"What!"

Jim punches Chris, Chris stagers then falls to the ground.

Gabriel says, "Thank you, Jim. We better get a move on before more nasty

cronies find us.

Michael then picks Chris up and then all four of them Michael, Gabriel, Silent Jim, and Chris they all begin their trek throughout the desolate forest.


	2. Welcome to Perfection

CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO PERFECTION

All four are walking the forest and still no sign of anything. Both Gabriel and Michael are busy talking, Gabriel keeps asking questions while Michael gives him the run down.

Gabriel says, "How come they weren't able to send more solders with you?"

Michael says, "Because we only had enough power to send in one, I don't know anything about quantum or dimetional physics but that's the truth. When I heard what happened to you I volunteered.

"But why rescue us, why are we so important."

"Your part of some prophecy, that's going to get us all out of the shit

We're in."

"I don't understand."

"Once we find a way out of here you will, St. Peter has something to show us."

Meanwhile both Silent Jim and Chris are walking together and asking questions.

Chris says, "So who's the new guy."

Silent Jim looks at him and says, "Michael Lovecraft, he's not on any of our Chapters, he's in Ghost Unit.

"What's that?"

"It's our covert chapter, where the most hazardous operations are taken by anyone willing to risk their lives for the highest profit."

"So there like God's mercenaries."

"Something like that."

"So why is Michael part of it?"

"Michael is one of the best of the best in the Brotherhood but he decided to take this on because there was more adventure and he worked better alone, he has completed and survived missions with no chance of survival more than anyone one else on the roster, in fact he's the only one on it."

"I never knew Gabriel had a brother."

"He doesn't really like talking to much about him, both use to get along but now their nothing but bad blood between them."

"I don't understand?"

"That's a conversation for another time."

All four then come near the end of the wood and then they see a roadway and there is a road sign that is a bit run down and dirty which says Perfection 4 miles. All of them decide to walk toward the town since there is nowhere else to go. They then come near the town Perfection and as they enter they see it looks like any other small town almost similar to any other small towns you name it, but here it just looks really gritty and cruddy as if it's a town that's seen better days. From dirt in places, cracked windows, broken in cars, trash and even biohazard and toxic waste barrels publicly in places, excessive graffiti on the streets which has a few racist symbols like a swastika, body chalk lines on sidewalks, roads, even to the bottom to top of walls. The worst part is the excessive amount of crime and noise occurring as they see this place is filled with all kinds of riffraff, scum, and any kind of evil or dirty person that ever walked the Earth. Some of them are robing stores, others are fighting each other on the street, demons tearing some of the riffraff apart literally, likewise for any human that gang up on a demon or two alone. Demon and humans doing drugs together. Zombies walking the streets and tearing some people up. And riots going on in places, there is one riot going on in a section where it's one faction that is for dumping Toxic chemicals in on section and another dumping Toxic waste in another both sides gang up on each other and even cops called Hell's Police are taking sides of the riot and their when both factions get close they then beat the hell out of each other. All four continue walking staying as far and hidden away from attracting trouble from this cesspool.

Chris says, "Shit this place looks like Tacoma."

All of them then suddenly come up to what look like almost a 1950's drive in like restaurant. With a few of the parking lot, menu and speaker displays. Demon and Human waitress girls on skates and serving most of them their food. And they all look up and see the flashing logo of some sort of cartoonish Devil, childlike and with a wink, holding a pitchfork in one hand and in the other a burger, there is fire on the back of the figure with red neon lights lighting in an upward sequence over and over and the sign reads Dante's Inferno Restaurant. In the Dante's Inferno Café all the Riffraff fight in the restaurant as well as food.

Michael then signals to Gabriel to go there but then Gabriel shakes his head no, which then makes Michael a bit irritated.

Michael says, "C'mon Gabriel, we need to get answers and we've been walking for hours it's time to refuel."

Gabriel says, "I'm thinking about the mission while you're thinking about your stomach."

"An army always travels on its stomach and I think about the mission better on a full one, excuse me."

Michael then just goes in and Gabriel then gives a sigh and looks at the other two seeing them with the same hungry looks. Gabriel then shrugs his shoulders and then all three come inside.

In the restaurant it has the 1950's design with the booths and even counter and stools with the bright shiny red cochin, but the place is out of control as many are food fighting, having fist fights, and there are at least three customers complaining, each are humanoid crazed demons with the yellow cracked skin and eyes.

Three of the demon customers in unison yell and complain, "WHERE'S ARE FUCKIN PIZZA!"

There is someone that comes out with a pizza in hand and this man is wearing army fatigue paints, a white t shirt and apron in front of him. His head is a crew cut, a bit burly from his bulk and size and he comes to them in a polite but restrained manner.

Jeff says, "Here is your Pizza."

The Pizza Pie are laid on the counter.

The three demon costumers in unison, "Thank you1"

The three demon customers then take those pizzas and smash them on a few walking customers nearby and all three of them get in to a fist fight. Jeff witnesses this and grabs his hair. His assistant whom has blond wavy hair, blue eyes, has jeans on and a red t-shirt, Rose his assistant and significant other sees him in distress again and tries to comfort him.

Rose says, "What's wrong baby?"

Jeff let's go of his crew cut hair and then looks at her and says, "Rose, I cannot take it, I cannot take it. Every day, riffraff always trash the restaurant and I've got a big mess to clean up. Worst of all it's those shit headed customers that always wine about not having their pizza and burgers right now.

"Oh, baby don't worry at least we make good business and it will be over soon."

Jeff then looks at her.

"Your right hot mama (kisses her briefly) but this explains why right now, I have a headache this big (Puts his hands out wide.) and why I haven't had enough time to get laid enough. It's fucking up my karma, I'm really stressing, if one more person asks of their ass; I'm going to kick their ass!" He then pounds his fist into his palm.

Michael comes onto the customer counter.

Michael says, "Um excuse me: I'd like a large Pepperoni Pizza with Sausage and Olives."

Jeff then screams in anger and frustration toward Michael and Michael has a look of puzzlement.

Jeff yells "Here's your fuckin Pizza!"

Grabs Michael caught off guard and pulls him in then kicks him. Chris then comes up to the counter and he recognizes the manager whom is his old college buddy Jeff again.

Chris says, "Hello Jeff how it going in Hell."

Jeff then stops kicking Michael and then looks at Chris and he recognizes him and both of them give each other a brief hug and break it off.

Jeff says, "Hey, how's it hanging dude. I'm doing well in Hell, I've got a fairly stable business along with a gorgeous girlfriend helping me out."

Rose then comes up to them and offers a hand. Rose says, "Hi, my names Rose."

Chris shakes the hand, he can't help but recognize how gorgeous she really looks.

Chris says, "Hey, so I got a question. How did a girl like you wind up in this place Hell?"

"Well I killed my food service boss as well as my ex-boyfriend with a spatchila and cut them in an mmmm unmentionable area."

Chris, Gabriel and Silent Jim cross their legs.

"Then I got death row and well here I am."

Jeff has an excited look and looks at Chris.

"Isn't she something?"

Chris says with nervousness, "Yeah, something."

Jeff sees Michael getting up again.

"Hey dushbag, look at this."

Jeff gets Michael to look at his fist and then decks him. Rose then gives Jeff a look that says calm down.

Rose says, "Jeff."

"Sorry, so what can I do for you boys?"

Gabriel comes up to the counter and says, "Can you guide us to the big cheese of Hell?"

"Sure that's no problem it's only 6 blocks from here."

"Oh that's….really not so far. Well let's go."

Before they go to meet the big cheese of Hell. Gabriel pays Jeff to do something.

"I'll give you 20 bucks to do what you did back there to Michael."

Michael sits up dazed.

"Do what?"

Jeff suddenly decks Michael again and Gabriel has a smile on his face and looks to Jeff.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile on earth there is someone very large, in black, two skulls with two small spikes sticking out on each shoulder for shoulder pads, a black medieval vest with some silver metal buttons, a long black cape, boots, bald, red, pointy ears, cruel eyes and a chin that sticks out. Dhramathrax the Indestructible is about to raise his Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Dhramathrax wants to have a little fun he is walking a typical suburban neighborhood in the daylight and on the sidewalk skipping along and then stopping looking around.

Dhramathrax says, "Now who can I kill before I fully get my grand plan in motion. God, I'm hungry maybe I should have eaten that vampire chick, oh well I got plans of her

Suddenly a newspaper hits him.

" Owww, what the f…"

He then sees some juvenile whom is riding a bike passing him by and has an obnochious smile on his face.

Paperboy says, "Ha ha bull's-eye."

"Roaaahhhh"

In frustration he picks up the newspaper and throws it at the paperboy. It hits the paperboy; paperboy goes down on road pavement. Car slowly comes in distance, it's a company porche and someone in a business suit is talking on the cell phone.

Business Man says, "I have only one thing to say to you. You're Fired! Ha ha ha ha ha. Thank the lord for a person like me. I crushed all my enemies in the stock market give or take the info I pirated out of corporations. Who care if I destroyed those companies, caused massive unemployment, and created an environment that has more problems than Canada. Yes sir, I've got a hot ass and no even God can kill me now ha ha ha ahhhh…..

He suddenly sees the paperboy on pavement of road and swerves out of the way and he crashes into another car and dies instantly. Dhramathrax then jumps for joy.

"Bulleye bitch!"

Dhramathrax laughs and dances and skips away.

Back in Hell the business man in from of a line of people in front of a courthouse call the Courthouse of Pain. He is suddenly escorted by a bailiff whom is a complete skeleton in a grey tan belief uniform and the bailiff then stands him in front of the bench where there is a judge whom is completely human. The judge has curly hair, skinny, has that snooty uptight facial expression and quality. Bailiff then raises his hand signaling for everyone to rise.

Cronos says, "All rise court is now is session, case number 54321 the forces of darkness verses Yuppie Scum."

Business man says, "I resent that."

R.A. then brings his gavel down.

R.A. says, "I've already reached a verdict, Cronos throw him in with the other Neo-Capitalists and make sure he gets hemorrhoids for all eternity. Plus give him 50 enemas and laxatives. This guy hasn't shit for months."

"Wait a minute you can't do this to me, I want my lawyer."

"Oh he's there in the Swamp of Bull Shit."

"You can't do this to me I have rights."

"Take it up with congress men at the bottom of the Bog of Debating."

He is then speechless and then the R.A snaps his fingers and points to the Business man.

"Bailiff take him away."

"No no nooo! "

The Bailiff summons another bailiff whom looks like an ogre in a Bailiff uniform that barely fit and then he grabs the The Business Man by the ankles and is dragged by a demon guard, holds him by his legs and the Business man is hanging on the ground but all it does is create lines on the ground.

R.A. looks at the Bailiff.

R.A. says, "So Chronos who's next. Who are my next poor souls that need to be passed judgement?"

Cronos looks at his file.

"Case number 6660000 the forces of darkness verses the Demon Hunters."

.

"Bring them on in."

All four Gabriel, Michael, Chris and Silent Jim are brought in roughly by a couple of the ogre guards, Michael is rubbing his face and looking at his brother with a slightly maddened look.

Michael says, "I'm going to get you back for that punch Gabe."

"Go ahead and try assface."

"Jag Off!"

R.A. then brings his gavel down hard.

R.A. says, "Silence, or I'll have my buddies rip your tongues out literally."

Chris looks at the judge and instantly recognizes him.

Chris says, "Aren't you the Resident Assistant from PLU (Pacific Lutheran University) that died on the first Demon Hunters film."

Chris then looks down realizing what he just said.

"Why in the hell do I know that?"

R.A. then looks down on all four of them.

R.A. says, "Yes, now I got an even better job. I'm the King of Hell.

Chris reacts surprised with a looks of shock on his face as his mouth gaps a bit.

Chris says, "What? (Surpassingly) How could you have been king?"

R.A. then leans back and puts his feet up relaxed.

R.A. says, "Let's just say I'm meaner than Satan himself. Anyway you're

all here because you're on trial."

R.A. immediately takes a file record and looks at Gabriel.

R.A. says, "Oooooh your records Gabriel don't look too good."

Gabriel is stunned.

Gabriel says, "What?!"

R.A. looks more at the file.

"Hmmmm, it looks like most of your life consisted of nothing but about 658 accounts of killing, 450 assault and battery accounts, 68 vehicular homicides, which brings it to a total of 1, 178 kills of against all kinds of monsters and baddies from vampires, gigantic snakes, zombies, cellphone salesmen you name it it's there."

"What, what's wrong with that they were all evil."

"Well may 'be up there God would think it's OK and you'd be getting on with your happy little life, but here you're in deep, deep, deep shit holy boy. It appears I'm going to have to find you guilty, on all charges against you and most of all one of those charges being.

Looks at file and then looks at Gabe with an eyebrow up.

"Never getting laid in six years."

Everyone looks at him and Gabriel has a slightly guilty look on his face.

"If I'm being convicted, what about everyone else."

"Because I like them their not boring."

"I'm on the side of good I'll let you know and….."

"Blah, blah, blah, what does that make you the President? My point is everyone else's record seems to be somewhat OK. For example, you're brother Michael."

"You've got to be joking."

"Oh, I never joke, in fact just like a lot of your friends their records are perfect but not yours."

"How."

"Well, I've already passed judgement for your brother Michael. He has all three elements Spunk, Nerve, and Moxie. And a bit of an asshole in a good way."

Michael looks at R.A. puzzled.

R.A. says, "First of all your brother whom totally hates you, has been laid more than you have about countless women human/non-human, different types and sizes, shoots down UFOs before abducting cows and pisses on them, shoot stinger missiles at the sea serpents and sea creatures like the Mantis Men who had it coming, did a lot of experimental drugs for a while including Black Sunshine but good thing they were duds, other than that he's my hero."

Michael then puts his hands up in cheer.

"Rock on!"

Gabriel looks at his brother with distain.

"Michael!"

"What he likes me."

R.A. looks at another file on Chris.

R.A. says, "Chris, whom I really would like to throw him into a pit of hot tar. He is the most stupid, half brained, shit brained man I have ever tried. Why he hasn't been laid once, what's the holdup man your equipment not working?"

Chris says, "What?"

Everyone else laughs.

R.A. says, "But since he's soon getting the vampire babe as a girlfriend now, getting bitten and for a weird reason has become a big help to the team. I'll let Chris off the hook."

Christ jumps for joy.

"All right!"

Gabriel looks up in despair.

Gabriel says, "Oh, my God no."

Bailiff comes up and hands the R.A. a new piece of paper that just came up and then the R.A. takes it and looks at it and he shakes his head in a no gesture.

R.A. says, "Ah ha, that's another charge to add on for you Gabriel broke a sacred commandment. Jim is not going to be judged or tried since he has no record of any kind in existence, plus he's fucking cool and at least he doesn't talk much; people that talk too much throw into an eternal sweat sock box!"

Silent Jim smiles.

R.A. looks surprised. "Whoa that's creepy. But as for you Gabriel your judgment has been passed."

"You mean to say that you're going to condemn me to

eternal damnation because you don't like me."

"Hmmmmm let me think, yes. You have three choices Gabriel, I can get my demonic buddies to take you to a pit of eternal shit where your stink for all eternity, along with those Nazis, condemned them there because ugghh so damn stiff, and even some those terrorists so depressing. Or you and your friends can escape Hell by playing one of our long lists of deaths sports, since they been getting high ratings I don't want to disappoint fans, I recommend for you the game Highway to Hell. I must warn you no one has ever won and lived."

"We'll play your game and win."

.

"All right suit yourself is should be entertaining, but no one's ever one."

He then looks at the Bailiff

"Bailiff escort them out of the Courthouse."

Chris, Gabriel, Silent Jim and Michael all are escorting out by two of the Ogre guards and are out of the court. R.A. then looks at his bailiff.

R.A. says, "Next case Cronos."

Cronos then once again put his hand up and everyone stands.

"All rise, case number 66660001, the forces of darkness

verses. The President of the U.S. George W. Bush."

"Alright about time."


	3. Montage Training

CHAPTER 3: MONTAGE TRAINING

Just and the gang are leaving the courthouse someone walks by which is a beautiful lady in black bell bottom pants, jacket, with long jet black hair with a red dye streak whom has come to the courthouse and is waiting for them. Michael notices her and walks straight up to her.

Michael says, "R.M."

R.M. says, "Michael."

Michael says, "It's been a long time."

R.M. slaps him and walks away from him. Michael rubs his face that's been recently slapped.

Michael says, "Hello to you too."

Gabriel sees her and then walks up to her.

Gabriel says, "Welcome back R.M."

R.M. says, "Gabriel long time no see."

Both then do some sort of hand gesture.

"What brings you up here?"

"I heard all four of you were being put on trial."

She then pulls up a Hell Today paper which has a picture of all four of them entering the court house. Michael gets the paper and passes it to Chris and the rest.

R.M. says, "I figured since you finally came here I might as well

Join you and help."

Gabriel says, "C'mon join us in the restaurant, we have a lot to discuss."

All of them walk back to the Dante's Inferno while Michael says something to himself silently while still rubbing his cheek. Michael then rubs his chin. While both bump shoulders as they walk past him.

"Am I the only one getting hit all the time?"

The whole gang is back at the Dante's Inferno eating pizzas, burgers and other stuff. Chris interacts with Michael while Michael eats an Inferno double cheese burger, Michael takes a big chomp.

"So your Gabriel's brother, I never knew he had one?"

Michael then sips his chocolate malt and then he looks at Chris.

Michael says, "He doesn't like to talk about me much, likewise with him but yeah both of us are the Lovecraft. My specialty is Mercenary, I take any job to tracking down and eliminating all sorts of creepy crawlers, gigantic insects, aliens, you name it. You ever watched the weird stuff on "Unsolved Mysteries"?

"There all true?"

"Yep."

"Damn, so what were both of you like."

Michael he then looks down silently not sure he wanted to talk more about his past and then Michael looks a different direction and he sees R.M. passing by going into the Women's room.

"Excuse me."

Chris notices the room he's going to.

"Come on, you can't be in there."

"God has bigger fish to fry."

Michael enter the restroom and he is near the sinks. After R.M. is finished using the restroom, she is then surprised to see Michael inside. R.M. has a little fire in her and speaks to him in a harsh manner. Michael can't help but be taken by her beauty.

R.M. says, "Get out, this is the Women's room."

"Rachel we need to talk right now, you can't keep avoiding me."

She then comes to the sink to wash her hands. He then looks at the red streak of her hair and can't get over how bright it is and how it flows like a river and her brown eyes which are just as beautiful as he remembers.

"What do you want to talk about, you left me without leaving any word?"

"R.M. what happened was bad timing, I'm not saying what we did was a mistake,

I don't regret it, it's just it was too soon."

"You said you loved me, why did you leave."

"I…I can't tell you."

"That's always what you do Michael, just when we start to get to the jest of things in our relationship you just run away on some mission. Stop trying to bury your feelings and talk to me for once asshole."

She soon walks away and Michael stands there for a long while looking hurt and feeling bad for what he's done. Then he decides after a long minute to come out he then looks at the mirror at himself.

"Yeah, you did one hell of a fuck up didn't you Michael."

Michael then comes out of the restroom and Gabriel then comes up to Michael to talk to him but then both notice someone with short black hair that is a bit messy, slender and sculpted, white skinned slightly tanned, wearing a waitress uniform which is a red blouse and red skirt with an apron one, she has computerized goggles for eyes and is moving a bit robotically. Chris comes up to Jeff.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that is Wanda."

Gabriel comes to them.

Gabriel says, "You named your cypher?"

Jeff says, "We like to think of her as a person."

"But where did you find one?"

"Radio Shack."

Gabriel looks at her and then rubs his chin.

Gabriel says, "She is one of the people we need to get out of her."

"Hold on mister I paid 2k for her, she is

State of the art and if you think of putting

A scratch in her you're dead wrong."

"She is not meant to do restaurant work."

There is a gunshot and everyone in the restaurant jumps, they see it is Wanda whom is holding a magnum and there is a demon in Crypt gangster clothing slumped in a booth with a hole in his head and in one hand had a 38 drawn. Everyone then goes about their business and some of the waiters and waitress then as usual pull out the body and clean the mess. Wanda then twirls the magnum and holsters it on her gun holster, she then looks at Gabriel and the rest.

Wanda says, "Sorry, necessary action."

Michael smiles as he finishes his meal.

Michael says, "Cool, she's got moxie."

Suddenly a key is in the air and suddenly just lands on Jeff's hand and he looks at it wondering where it came from and he then looks at the source of where the projectile came from, it was from Silent Jim at a booth.

Jeff says, "What is this?"

Silent Jim says, "My Porsche."

Gabriel looks toward Silent Jim.

Gabriel says, "Jim no you love that car that car

is the love of your life."

"Some things are more valuable."

Silent Jim then looks at Wanda and then suddenly Wanda looks right back at her and they can't help but feel attraction. Gabriel then feels a bit wearded out by it and then looks toward Jeff, whom is still stunned at the key he just had.

Gabriel says, "Ok, so do we have a deal."

Jeff looks at the keys and then at the cipher.

"I don't know if I can do it, I mean I know

Owning a Porsche has been my lifelong dream but

Wanda she's been almost a part of the family."

Rose then comes near Jeff and puts her head on his shoulder.

Rose says, "I know but she's grown up and can make her

Own decisions now."

Jeff looks at her.

"Your right I must be strong."

Then Jeff acts practical.

Jeff says, "Ok, she's all yours."

Rose then stashes the Porsche keys.

"As soon as we get out of here I drive first."

She then runs and then Jeff chases her

"Hey no fair I touched the keys first."

Gabriel then comes up to Wanda.

Gabriel says, "Hi I'm Gabriel glad to have you…."

But as soon as he extends his hand she then passes him and come toward Silent Jim and is walking in a bit of a seductive manner and has a slight smile on her face as she comes toward his booth.

Wanda says, 'Hi."

Silent Jim is a little shy and normally isn't but then he breathe and looks at her.

Silent Jim says, "Hi."

Both shake hands but in a warm manner. Gabriel sees this and is still wearded out.

Gabriel says, "Um, yeah, Michael, I need you to train Chris while my team

and I have to meet up with the rest of the gang. R.M. you said you knew of a rule book to the games, let's go find it.

Michael then looks at Chris whom looks nervous. Michael then looks at Gabriel.

Michael says, "Do I really have to."

"Michael (Says it in soft distain.)"

"Roger (in distain and breathes a long sigh)"

Gabriel then looks toward Wanda talking to Silent Jim.

Gabriel says, "Wanda."

Wanda looks at Gabriel.

Gabriel says, "Monitor our activities and…..

Looks at both Michael and Chris, Michael then points a direction and Chris looks and Michael suddenly takes a few fries from him and chomps them down. And Chris looks back wondering what happened and then looks at Michael that stops chewing. Gabriel then looks back at her.

"Make sure they both don't do anything stupid; if they hurt themselves….let em."

Wanda gives a salute.

Wanda says, "I live to serve."

Gabriel gets up and looks at the rest of his squad following him, R.M. and Silent Jim.

"All right people move out."

The rest of the team goes. Michael looks at them with distain and then at Chris who then nervously smiles toward him.

"Oh God, what a squid."

Both Chris and Michael they are now at some sort of park called Blood Bay. All of the grass fields are practically blood red along with the lake nearby. Michael he gets one of those buoy punching bags and he does a punch and kick combinations on the bag in rapid succession. Michael then stops and sees Chris whom is watching. Wanda is observing from a hill with her laptop constantly typing things. Chris then stands up and then Michael shows him the punching bag to get him to hit a punching bag with his bare hands.

Michael says, "OK, Chris all I want you to do for now is hit this bag."

"I can try."

Chris then hits the bag but the punch is weak, in fact makes little to no impact as if a penny just bounced off the bag. Michael is surprised by this and a small infuriation.

Michael says, "Oh my God, don't you know how to hit correctly."

"Well I…"

"You do want to save your girlfriend Sofia don't you?"

"Not really mainly I just want to get out of here."

"Good enough at least you have an ambition a pathetic one but one all the same, now move aside. (Pushes Chris out of the way and explains with distain in his voice.) You roll up your hand like this. (Displays it to Chris) And assert yourself like this. (Executes punch hard and the bag then topples, Michael then gets it back up.) Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try."

Chris executes the punch, hits it to the hardest of his ability but then jumps up and down gripping his hand in pain.

"Owww, my hand owwww."

Michael looks at Wanda with a bemused look as she walks with a slight shocked look at what she just witnessed.

Michael says, "I think this is going to be a long training session."

Then he picks Chris up.

"I swear Chris you have to be the most pathetic man on the face of the universe! Let me tell you something I eat guys like you for breakfast and I'm going to form you into the most ferocious locomotive fighting machine ever. What kind of movies do you watch?

"Um, Annie, West Side Story, Sleepless in Seattle, …."

"Ok, I've heard enough. Let me tell you something it's time to give that shit up as well as those clothes of yours. Wanda see if you can find a more appropriate attire."

"Right away Mike."

Chris says, "Wait I only wanted to be an accountant."

"You're going to have to give up that bull shit too. Because welcome to the real world now Chris. People get killed, so you have two choices you either want to live or die. So make your decision now, I'm waiting (says it sarcastically)."

Chris then looks down and says something weakly.

"Live."

"Good Choice, Wanda training attire."

Wanda then brings what looks like a t shirt, black army paints, and boots. She gives them to Michael and then Michael gives them to Chris. Chris then looks around.

"Wait a minute there's no place to change."

"Don't worry about it. "

Michael then walks to a Tree and stands at a position.

"Just get behind me and do it."

Chris is then getting behind him but still expresses concern.

"Wait they might still see me."

"Don't worry about it, I got you covered."

He spots a couple of demon gang members passing by curious, Michael then takes his magnum out and points is at them.

"Move along."

Both Demons then run. After Chris is completely dressed and both Michael and Chris get out in the open field, Michael signals Wanda. Wanda takes something out of her purse and it's a CD of the Rocky music on the laptop, the song Hearts on Fire from the fourth film. Training begins and Michael teaches Chris the fighting moves. He demonstrates a combo from Kempo but when Chris mimics the movements ridiculously almost moves like a wet noodle. Wanda looks up from her computer shaking her head in distraught.

Chris punches on the punching back and kicks it while Mike holds the bag, but when Mike pushes the bag up fast. Chris drops down flat on his back when hit and doesn't come back up. Michael looks down on him and shakes his head in dismay.

Wanda get Chris to play the arcade game Combat School as he is playing on an actually arcade cabinet, Chris is pressing like hell to steer the sprite thought the obstacle course smoothly and in great time but his character's boat sinks and he gets hit by the logs. Chris then starts to go down but then Wanda gets him up roughly and makes him play the game more.

Then in both a weapons and hand-to-hand combat one on one by both Michael and Chris. Chris loses both of them by going by the West Side Story way of fighting, putting up a dance instead of an actually fight and Michael both punches him in the face and hits him five times with the wooden katana.

Michael then gets him into a shooting training. When one pops out he shoots, but it was a hot supermodel in a swimsuit, and he shoots her head off. And Michael sees he missed all 5 gruesome creatures a zombie, vampire, doppelganger, Freddy Kruger, Jason, and Ron Wheezily from Harry Potter. Michael witnesses Chris's efforts in wordless shock and then he hugs Wanda in sadness, Wanda pats Michael on the back.

Both Michael and Chris run up some steps on the hill of the park but then Chris gets tired and starts to sleep on one step. Michael sees him and figures that's the last straw. He picks Chris up by the nose.

Michael shows him the West Side Story, Annie, Sleepless in Seattle, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, and Battlefield Earth DVD's and destroys them by setting fire to them. Chris tries to come for them but then Wanda holds him back.

They are then in some old abandoned theater, Michael and Wanda then utilize the Clockwork Orange method by having Chris's eyes always open and of course they both constantly keep putting eye drops on him while Chris watches "Cobra" and any other film with action in it.

They get into another day of training and finally Chris improves. Chris starts to punch and kick the bag with better coordination. He shoots the targets especially the Ron Wheezily character from Harry Potter. As well as shoots any of the robotic moving targets where he down on the ground with a machine gun and the targets move in formation and he wastes them making them into scrap metal, he gets a really high score. Then he runs up the stairs along with Michael and then suddenly Chris makes it to the top of the stairs, give a thumbs up but he still falls flat on his back.

Michael and Wanda both come back to Dante's Inferno and then both have somewhat tired looks on their face and the rest of the Demon Hunters are hanging drinking shakes. Gabriel then puts his milk shake down.

Gabriel says, "So how did his training go?"

Michael says, "You can say he's almost a pitiful excuse for a human being. If I were a woman and he was the last man on earth, I wouldn't want to repopulate with him."

"Did it go well?"

"More or less."

"OK, tell me the more part."

Michael says, "Well he's totally renounced his old ways. And now he's a lean, mean, killing machine. Ready to talk on any demon out there. He can beat the shit out of any of them and he's an excellent marksmen.

Gabriel says, "What that can't be. Silent Jim and I couldn't get him to do anything right. What's your secret?"

"Wanda and I saw that his main problem wussitis, it's a common disease that is caught mainly in the middle and high schools which is one of the reasons why both places are complete shit holes, but we we're able to rip it out of his system.

"But…."

"But he's still missing one key ingredient that is something

He will have to figure out on his own. "

Michael then goes to Wanda's laptop and he then puts on a CD of the Miami Vice soundtrack and plays the theme music for presentation. Michael then dances his way to the door and goes to the side of it.

"Ok, Chris come on out."

Chris comes out strutting while in a fancy looking Demon Hunter suit. He is in black army fatigue paints, black leather jacket, combat sport like gloves which cover the hand but leave half of the fingers exposed, he also has a headband which is black that covers his scalp, and he's got sunglasses on, he then has a smile and then pulls the labials of his leather jacket a bit and then starts to move forward but then he then suddenly trips and hits the ground. Michael then slaps himself on the forehead.

"Bush Amoy we must work on presence."

Gabriel then shakes his head once again in bemusement that Chris hasn't changed enough but then looks at Michael seriously.

"I'm afraid we don't' have time to find that out right now. Listen we all don't have much time we need to give you the ground rules for the game we'll all play."

Michael says, "What is it?"

"The game is Highway to Hell, it's a test in which a mortal soul who wants to escape from Hell successfully must complete the gauntlet. But driving a Spirit Train at least 20 miles from here to a tear I the fabric of reality.

Chris then gets up.

"OK, that sounds simple enough, what are we waiting for, let's hop on that train."

Gabriel says, "But, there is a catch."

"What's that?"

"During this drive evil forces of every shape and size will strip us. There's no doubt that they'll use any means necessary to stop us."

Silent Jim comes toward them.

"What's are the outcomes toward this?"

Gabriel says, "The outcomes are the loser spends eternity burning in hell, while the winner well it's not said since no one has ever one."

Everyone looks bummed out. Michael then shakes his head and looks at Gabriel.

Michael says, "Not even one, or any one that has come close."

Gabriel says, "It's a long shot people but it's our only shot.

This is a suicide mission people so if anyone wants to back

out of this right now say nay."

No one says anything.

"All who want to stay say I."

Chris, Michael, R.M., Jeff, Rose, Silent Jim, and Gabriel says I strongly.

"OK, then let's play. Everyone armor up we leave in 5."

Everyone goes to different places of the restaurant. Wanda she takes out two heavy suitcases which are full of weapons in them. Wanda pulls out a modernized big version of a 45 magnum, she then also pulls out a Sig and Silent Jim is near and Wanda gives it to him and he looks at it with a smile admiring her taste in weapons. Jeff and Rose then go under their side of the counters and open up compartments which are full of weapons of every to any kind, Jeff he takes out a Vulcan Cannon, Rose has a couple of long clipped portable Uzis, Jeff sees both Chris and Gabriel and he hand Chris a sawed off shotgun. R.M. has a suitcase with her and goes to the Women's room again, and once again Michael follows her.

.

R.M. is changing her clothes to get into her combat gear on, just as she is about to put on her shirt Michael enters and she jumps in surprise, Michael immediately averts his eyes for a moment and blushes as he just saw R.M. in a black lace bra which he hasn't seen in a long time and now has the image in his mind he can't shake off despite how hard he trying.

R.M. says, "Why do you always show up at all the wrong times!"

Michael says, "I've seen you naked before we both have been naked, it's part of life, sometimes I don't' know why people have a problem with it. "

Out of curtesy though he averts his eyes, he sighs and hesitates for what he is about to say next for a second then talks.

"I slept with you at the wrong time. But I did mean what I said that I love you. R.M. we've been partners together in this job for about eight years; we use to be close."

R.M. puts on a black combat fatigue jacket and also some body armor she puts on her body.

R.M. says, "Did you ever care about the fact that I died."

Michael pauses for a minute.

"When I heard about your death, that was when I felt that was

when life didn't matter anymore. "

"I was always wondering what happened to you, when you left.

Why the hell didn't you call before I died?!"

Michael looks down for a moment

Michael says, "I really did love you. I went on this mission not just to save my

Brother but to save you too."

R.M. straps on her bull whip then has her overarm sig model gun and then lock and loads it. Michel isn't sure she's listening but knows she heard him and he then walks out. R.M. stops what she's doing and looks at the place Michael stood in and she sighs and then shoulders the gun as well as a rapier blade and walks out of the restroom.

The Demon Hunter gang gets into a van, Jeff takes one last looks at the business, Chris then comes next to him.

Chris says, 'Sure you're not going to miss the place?"

Jeff says, "I'm beginning to think food service was never for me."

They all get in the van they got and then ride off to the roadway to Milton Sports Dome.


	4. Highway to Hell

CHAPTER 4: HIGHWAY TO HELL

All of the Demon Hunters they start to enter the arena. The walk thought the entrances with armed guards escorting them. All of the audience consist of demons, monsters, zombies, skeletons, and criminals, scum bags anyone guilty, all of them are booing in their direction and throwing all kinds of things like soda drinks, popcorn, rotten fruit and cabbages just anything to make their entrance less inviting. Another soda drink is thrown and Michael catches it, opens the lid and then drinks the soda. All of them are still walking the long hall. The speakers are now booming and there is someone on a stage with a mike, it is a yellow devil creature with a suit on and hair slicked back about to make his announcement.

Announcer says, "We're coming to you live in Hell, to see our new competitors enter the game. And what a bunch it is."

Each of them get up on stage and the audience boos at them and rotten foods are being thrown at the demon hunters. A piece of pizza is thrown in Jeff's face. Jeff gets stressed out.

"Ahhhhhhh"

He begins to charge toward the audience. But Rose pulls him away.

Rose says, "Calm down baby, calm down."

Jeff says, "Your right I'm under control, I'm under control."

Audience member says, "Hey, baldy!"

Jeff looks up and sees a pop container thrown at him and it spills on him.

Jeff face is red hot and he then points at the audience member responsible.

"That's it your dead!"

Rose and even Silent Jim and Gabriel restrains him.

Announcer says, "You know them as the Demon Hunters the ones that have hunted all of our kind throughout the centuries. They have crushed the heads of Geeks, they have staked the hearts of vampires, they have ripped the arms and legs of demons and now there are in person."

Everyone boos and once again throws things, and there are a few that are about to riot but then the Demon Riot Guards whom are all dressed in black riot gear with little designer spikes on the helmet and shoulder pads. Each of them they have riot shields and bats. A few audience members climbed over the fence blocking their way and get the crap beaten out of them by the riot guards. One riot guard then has a gas gun and then fires a gas grenade at one section of hostile audience and then some of the audience breathe in the gas and cough which slows the hostility down.

Announcer says, "This group of people the Demon Hunters says they are going to go all the way. Which I doubt but the last contestants have beaten a record by only going 10 miles toward home. Before a land mine blew them away. But anything in this game is possible. So place your bets now."

Everyone goes to the box office to the betting poll area and they all crowd each other and yell out where they want to place their bets. There is a digital chart where we see some have placed the bets on how far their going to make it 5, 7, or 11 miles. Or even All the way in which that slot is always empty. A secondary slot is on how they're going to die, whether the Automotive Stalkers, Mutants will get them, Mercenaries or anyone willing to kill either for fun or money. Or the deadly traps that are lined out there like gun turrets and sensor mines. Then the buzzer sounds and the people that failed to place their bets on time moan and groan despite the fact that failed to bet.

Announcer sees the light on bets off.

Announcer says, "Alright all bets are now closed, it's GAME TIME!

Everyone cheers and then the Demon Hunters are being escorted by the guards to take their place but then Michael he then grabs the mike from the announcer and then makes comments of his own.

Michael says, "If we win, then I'm going to send more of your mother fuckers to hell because

That's where you all belong!

Everyone boos loudly once more and then Mike hands him back to mike and then the all get escorted toward a Vehicle which looks like a trolley which looks like the typical kind you would see in san fansciso with the red and yellow design and it's wide enough for more people as well as room to maneuver, it also has one extra Trolley Car which would provide more maneuverability but also slow them down a bit intentionally.

Gabriel says, "Ok, man you positions, Wanda you will do the driving go at the fastest speed.

Wanda does a salute and then goes to the driver's seat of the trolley.

Gabriel says, "R.M., Rose to the right flank."

R.M. and Rose take their positions.

"Chris and Jeff to the rear."

Chris and Jeff take positions.

"Silent Jim left flank."

Silent Jim takes position.

Gabriel then looks at his brother Mike and sighs.

"Mike your with me."

"Kind of like old times brother."

"Kind of Mike."

Both of them then both take their position they both go up on the roof of the secondary car and they activate electro magnets on their shoes, cleats and knee pads, even elbow pads and parts of their hand so they don't fall off the roof. Michael he has his machine gun with the mini tripod sprung out and the electro magnets and the same with Gabriel on a different side of the roof.

Michael says, "Just like the motion shooting range exercise, I had the highest score."

"That going to change today."

Michael gives a small smile.

Michael says, "We'll see bro."

They look out from the trolley and see it is one big track that leads to nothing but wasteland and there is a road sign that indicates that they are here which also reads this is your beginning and end.

Michael says, "That's encouraging.

They then see there are three lights, the first one has the red light on and then the yellow light comes on. There is a speaker on top.

Announcer says, "On your marks, get set and go!"

Wanda puts the petal to the metal on the Trolley starts to go on the road and move like there is no tomorrow, everyone else has their weapons ready.

Silent Jim spots them from his position and talks into his head peace on his ear.

Silent Jim says, "Gabriel we got company."

Gabriel hears and he keeps his eyes trained on the sights of the gun.

Gabriel says, "Everyone ready."

Michael says, "Good let them come, I've been dying to shoot something all day."

While the gang is continuing to ride they see more riders coming it's practically a stampede rdead bikers, punk rockers, Yuppie Scum, Pirates, Vikings, Nazis, Surf Nazis, Trailer Park Nazi Inverted Christian Knights and Ninjas and Samurai, all kinds of bad chase after the Demon Hunters in all kinds of vehicles bikes, cars, trucks, trailers, boat vehicles, gliders and even undead horses.

Jeff says, "Christ there's so damn many of them!"

Gabriel says, "Fire at Will."

Everyone then fires at they are all in range some of the maniac bikers get blown off their cycles as some high velocity bullets hit some of them in the chest areas which make some of their intestines exposed or even some vital organs get sprayed to the back, as well as heads get blown off and then the bikers crumple down or even some bullets hit the gas tank and it explodes making some shrapnel and body parts fly all over the place from the fiery mess.

A few of the stampede of evil start to get closer, they see there are a couple of jeeps that are coming one with some zombie street punks with hanging skin, bullet wounds still intact and parts of their body mangled like a fracture on the ankle, all are hanging on and waiting to get closer or pointing guns and crossbows at them from the left flank, another is full of a bunch of skinheads that are howling with anger and closing in on their left flank. Silent Jim ducks for cover and then at the right moment reappears and then lobs a grenade to the jeep and it makes it inside, Jim then ducks again when it explodes and it just rolls really fast to its left as just another breakage. The other jeep Rose hits one of the gunners and he rolls right down to the ground and R.M. aims for one of the tires and it blows and then the undead punk rockers they then roll to there right smashing everyone whom is in that car.

Jeff and Chris they keep shooting at whatever is coming up close to the rear, there is one limo car that tries to get near full of Yuppie Scum whom are shooting at them with machine guns from the windows they come out of. But Jeff he then takes out a sawed off shotgun and then shoots one of the shooters, which blows his head off like a melon till his neck has practically nothing but hanging bloody flesh and bone. Chris comes out with a double barreled shotgun and shoots the hood of the car getting it to open and then putting another bullet into an engine block which then completely catches on fire and the limo slows down and then has a chain reaction explosion as the engine was highly explosive and there are junk and body parts flying everywhere. Jeff and Chris then give each other a high five but then immediately pay attention to what they're doing when more trouble comes on the tracks a few bikers that shoot at them. Both get to cover Chris he then reloads his double barrel but Jeff immediately takes out his Vulcan cannon and then blows all three apart with just one quick pull and movement of the trigger. The bikers get sliced in half from the bullets and their guts are sprayed they then collapse on the tracks and explode.

Wanda as she is driving she sees they have just passed the 5 mile marker. Wanda looks back.

Wanda says, "We've just passed the 5 mile marker."

Gabriel keeps shooting but listening to his communication device.

"Great now all we have to do is make it 15 more miles."

Michael looks at Gabriel.

"I'm not sure we'll be able to make it 15 minutes."

They then see that one of the vehicles has finally caught up. It is one of the trailer park Nazis.

Michael he then gets up and sees one of the trailers from the Trailer Park Nazis are real close and then he jumps on the roof and the hatch is opened and one solider in Nazi uniform then points a gun at him but Michael jumps down on the ground and executes a ground hook kick that disarms the Nazi and then Michael he wraps his legs on the Nazi's neck and breaks it but then suddenly he sees the blade of the knife come through the roof to his left but Michael he rolls a bit almost close to the edge and then Michael has an idea. Mike activates his right palm magnet to grasp the top of the roof and then he takes his desert eagle gun and then he flips himself to get to the side and he discharges he Desert Eagle 6 to 5 times and suddenly the blade just plain stops, the driver sees Michael on his left and is about to crush him with just one turn to the left. Michael he then activates the magnets on his boots and he puts another arm up about ready to push off and he pushes off leaning way to the back and having his hands magnetized to the roof of the trolley and then gets his leg off and comes in contact to the bottom side wall along with the other and then he does a small swing to the inside of the trolley before the trailer bumps the right side of the secondary boxcar he is then able to see the driver as he is pulling back and he then has his right wrist retract a couple of bars to form a mini crossbow and then shoots an arrow at the driver neck and the arrow hits and then the driver swerves to the right and then suddenly the trailer arrives and hits one of the Nazi trucks and both swerve to the right so much they then make two bikers coming their direction and crash straight into them and they explode where there is blood soaking up the dirt, leaking from the explosion.

Gabriel then sees the Surf Nazi Van has caught up with the trolley and then a few of the Nazis come out, Michael he positions his magnetic palms to strife to the left and get inside the trolley car. A few for the Surf Nazis come from the inside and a few to the roof. Gabriel he has his knife drawn as there are a few of the Surf Nazis with knives and one of them who has an Adolf Hitler mustache and a swastika on his cheek same with the rest. He then takes a few swings at Gabriel but Gabriel he then swings his knife vertical which severs an artery on the guy's wrist and makes him cry in pain then Gabriel executes a crescent kick and he flies off the trolley. Another comes toward Gabriel but Gabriel executes a side kick that catches the guy in the midsection as he is charging. The Surf Nazi is reeling from the blow as his head is down and then he executes three crescent kicks to the guy's head and he falls off the trolley.

Then the other guy slashes at Gabriel but Gabriel he then blocks an inner slash strike and then severs the guy's bicep with the knife and executes three knife thrusts which catch the guy by the neck, heart and groin and then he decks the guy with the hilt of the knife and the guy flies off also.

Michael he's on the second trolley interior and he contends with some of those Surf Nazi's with knives drawn. One then thrusts at Mike low, but Mike executes a cross block, grabs the guys wrist and twists it and disarms the guy of the knife and then he executes an aikido throw by twisting the wrist even more and he flies up and lands on the ground hard. Another of the surf Nazis then swing at Mike but mike blocks the back swing with two of his hands and then fractus the guys arm by executing a tiger palm strike through the elbow disarming him of the knife and once again Michael does a knife hand strike to the guys neck and he goes down. The last guy slashes then thrusts at him but Michael managed to operate the left hand glove of his magnetic gloves and he immediately touches the flat end of the blade and he executes a back handed punch which hits the guy in the nose. Michael then deactivates the glove and takes the knife. The Surf Nazi tries to charge again but Michael executes a combo of movements a right side kick, left front kick, and then immediately executes a mui tai jump knee kick which catches the Surf Nazi on the midsection and he goes down. Both Chris and Jeff they get to fight, Jeff is able to throw one of the Nazis as it was about to kill me once again on the on moving tracks and gets shredded to pieces as most of his face gets shredded and there is blood and bits of bone and muscle on the tracks.

There is then some mobile boat coming toward them full of Pirates raging at them. Both Gabriel and Michael they jump onto the ship and do battle with the undead pirates and then both of them are swimming back with them. Gabriel has his katana he hits the sword of one of the pirates once both their swords make contact and then Gabriel kicks the guy and he sees another charging toward him he then thrusts he Katana toward his midsection and then he sees another to his left and swings his sword his direction. Michael he sees a few of the pirates have Muskets and handguns drawn toward Gabriel's direction, Michael takes out a few shrunken and he throws them at the undead pirates, one suriken hits one in the eye with blood gushing out, another with a handgun is brained, and another receives it on the side of his skull and he goes down. Michael sees more of the pirates armed with swords and a few with hook tools. Michael he sees a rope, grabs it and swings over their heads he comes to another part of the deck and then takes out two of his short katana swords and then one of them comes to him and executes an overhead swing but Michael blocks it with an overhead cross block and he slides the sword away with his right katana and guts the pirate. There is another that comes to his right and Michael executes a double block on the pirates horizontal swing and then Mike he decapitates the guy with his right short katana and there is red blood that is gushing like a geyser. Meanwhile some of the pirates get to the secondary trolley Chris and Jeff were able to pick a few that were swinging off, Chris shoots one that swings in midair with the double barrel and he practically splatters there is nothing but blood and some entrails on the rope. Jeff was able to pick another out with his Vulcan gun and a few of them had their arms or heads blow off they practically feel down but a few of them were able to get on to the roof of the Trolley.

One then tries getting down by swinging down and holding onto the edge of the roof but Jeff sees him and easily picks him off before he even lands his feet on the ground, the pirate is blown away with only his hands hanging onto the roof. One pirate gets on and then tries to stab at Chris with a knife on an overhead thrust but Chris quickly blocks the strike with his double barrel and he falls to the ground on his back and Jeff turns the Vulcan gun on the pirate and then the Vulcan gun just shreds the guy making swiss cheese of his body and blood spirts flying, the pirate then falls to the back and gets sreaded by the tracks. One pirates infiltrates the roof of the first trolley car but then suddenly there is a series of gunshots that get through the roof and go straight into the pirate from his crouch area to his head and the pirate then falls to the side getting broken by the fast ground.

They pass the 11 mile marker and then suddenly there are some mines that then spring up and they suddenly begin to go in the direction of the Pirate Ship. Both Gabriel and Michael are sword fighting against some of the remaining pirates but then they both notice the mines and then take a pirate as a human shield toward the mines and then mines just attach to everyone they sense except for Michael and Gabriel that shielded themselves and the pirates are busy trying to get the mines off of them that are totally attached to their skin and burning themselves deep. Michael and Gabriel find the ropes and then swing overboard back to the trolley and then suddenly the Pirates and the Ship explodes which shakes the Trolley, the pirate ship mobile shifts to the left and then makes a secondary explosion completely obliterated.

Both Michael and Gabriel get down and hang on from the explosion and after the pass the explosion they both immediately get to the interior of the trolley car by opening the trap door at the front end and then jumping down and then Chris, Jeff, Michael, and Gabriel immediately hit the deck along with Rose, R.M. and Silent Jim as there are mines that are flying around seeking flesh and blood to speed and attach to as multiple ones pass by the trolley and there are even a few gun turrets that then shoot the trolley and hits a few of its walls, one bullet comes real close toward Michael which flies over his head.

Wanda does a threat assessment with her visor scanning all the mines in places coming out and turrets in hidden places. Wanda she then puts the trolley on autopilot for a moment and she takes up her case and pushes a button. The Metal Case then retracts two metal rods. One of them is up and then a few sections go down and reveal a gun holstered and another automatically has a gun clip up and ready for her to slap on.

Wanda she then breaks the front window with the muzzle of her gun and then starts shooting in multiple directions, detonating and deflecting each mine that is yards away from the trolley and she even sees a few tunnels in a place or two. Wanda's visors have a targeting mode and the crosshairs lock on to the muzzle portion of the turrets, she shoots a bullet straight into them and the turrets explode, her gun is empty and she then unloads and then slaps another clip from the other rod and continues to shoot while the other rod just produces another gun clip for her.

There are evil undead Christian Knights that are riding on horseback each of the knights are wearing symbols of the cross inverted. Some of them are shooting arrows with bows or crossbows or throwing spears and other projectiles. R.M., Rose, and Silent Jim duck from the arrows and then they get up and shoot. R.M. fires with her shoulder machine fun and hits one of the evil Christian Knights right though the inverted crucifix visor opening of the helmet which is now belching blood and he crumples down. Rose shoots one of the other evil Christian Knights coming in with a ball and chain mace and was about to strike, Rose discharges her 12 Gauge and it blows a hole right through the knight slicing a big part of his torso making his guts fly back and he crumples down. Silent Jim has both his guns drawn and he is doing kata/tai chi like movements with them as he moves his hands in one direction and shoots both rounds at the same time which hit the knight in the neck and crouch and he crumples down to the ground along with the horse. Silent Jim then puts his hands in two different directions at once and discharges his pistols and both Knights riding in different directions get the bullets though their armpits and goes through their shoulder both crumple to the ground at the same time, one goes down on the ground and another then falls to the ground but then gets his left arm sliced by the ongoing wheels of the trolley.

Some of the Knights are able to get on get on and R.M., Rose, and Jim are ready for them. One of the knights tries to come to the front and then Wanda she then points her gun fast to the back without looking and then discharges twice and the knight then has two bullet holes in his eyes and two trails of blood on his face leak out from the Crucifix visor and he goes down. Jim then stops one of the knights with an overhead cross block for one of the hatchets the knight was about to strike with another overhead swing and Jim then gets him at an arm bar disarms him of the hatchet and then secures his arm to the back, there is another knight behind Jim that has an even bigger axe, Jim then directs the knight he's got and the knight inadvertently runs the axe through the other knight with the blade slicing thorough to the shoulder and torso creating a diagonal slit that skewers the knight in half, this makes the big axe stuck and gives Jim an opportunity to take his gun and shoot the Knight with the big ax through the crucifix socket and he goes down. R.M. sees one with a spear try to thrust at her but then R.M. catches the thrust and then sticks the muscle of her magnum thought he visor of the Knights and discharges three times which makes his head splatter and the blood is rolling down covering his body painting the white and red inverted cross garb red and he goes down.

R.M. then sees another knight coming toward her and then she takes up the spear in both hands and goes into a stance and then the knight then swings at her but she then strikes and does a series of thrusts, she is then able to do a left block to his right handed swing and then she executes a thrust which penetrates the neck area and goes though him coating the bladed end and shaft of the spear red and the knight gurgles and goes down.

Rose's head is caught in the grasp of one of the knights trying to crush her skull but she then grabs the knights netherreigen which makes him lose his grip as he is focused on his pain and then Rose rips the netherregin area off and the knight cries in pain as he grips on to what was once there despite a waterfall of dark red blood continually spewing. The knight is on his knees and Rose she then takes the knight's helmeted head and twists it breaks it's neck and then continues twisting till she is able to pull it off completely, the knight neck is spirting with blood. Rose then sees another Knight on horseback with a crossbow and Rose then throws the head of the knight in her hand toward the Knight on horseback and he then goes down and rolls toward the trolley and gets caught in the wheels and gears which once again paint the tracks and wheels with blood, flesh and entrails latching onto places.

Michael and Gabriel they see the trail marker which says 15 miles. Gabriel breathes some relief.

"We're half way there we just have to hold them off minutes more."

Both of them then see there is a semi-truck and there are several out of the trapdoors on top coming out and they see it's Demon and Undead Ninjas and Samurai. Michael then breathes down in bemusement of what more they have to do.

"I hate to say it Gabriel but we may 'be running on our last minutes."

Each of these Ninjas and Samurai they shoot out grabbling wires and they grabbling onto wherever the hooks can fasten and some of them scale the rope or tight rope walk while other are able to execute a huge summer salt to the trolley. A few others were from the air and they are flying in on kite like gliders and some of them land while a few throw shrunken and shoot arrows at them.

Michael and Gabriel are dealing with a ninja and samurai that just dropped in on them. Michael grabs both of the ninja's arms before he executes an overhead strike but then the ninja activates a button on the katana and a blade from the hilt comes out. The ninja then tries to get the upper hand over Mike as he is beginning to get the upper hand over him but Mike is stronger and he then executes a Jukido throw by dropping down on his back and putting his foot on the ninja's chest and pushing/throwing him off the trolley and he splats rolling on the ground breaking every bone. Meanwhile Gabriel he is dealing with a Samurai as he is struggling with the sword that the Samurai is trying to bring down on him but then Gabriel executes a defensive Judo maneuver, he then kicks the guy in the shin and then moves to one side and misdirects the Samurai's body thrown to the wall of the semi and the samurai then slides under the wheels of the semi and is made into street pizza as they crush and slice his body in half.

All of the other also have to deal with their share of the Ninjas and Samurai. Silent Jim he then has his highland epee out and he is stabbing down most of the Samurai that come his way in the middle. Their practically taken out single file as one by one, each is receiving a block, strike, and stab from Jim. R.M. has her arnise sticks out with a small blade retracted from each stick and she sees the ninjas also have arnise sticks with a blade, they then make contact with each other as they are just constantly blocking and striking really fast in an almost drum stick like rhythm but R.M. wins the game when she then executes a front kick on the ninja to the right and then blocks a strike from the one to the left and then does a series of thrusts which penetrate the ninja's eyes, heart and stomach and the ninja goes down leaking body fluid and blood.

The other she then ducks and thrusts at the ninja body with two of the sticks at the same time which penetrate his crouch and heart and then she pulls them out and then slashes at the ninjas throat and then ninja grasps his throat as a hot blood slides down like a waterfall and he goes down. Rose she is armed with two knives and she sees a ninja that is armed with two knives as well and both of them swing at each other and make some strikes but then Rose she kicks the ninja in the crouch area and executes a combo of slashes to his right arm which makes him drop one knife and then Rose she then turn her right hand knife horizontal slightly back handed and then throws it and it hits the ninja on the side of the neck and he then goes down as blood gushes from the penetration.

Meanwhile both Jeff and Chris are also dealing with the problem as there are Ninjas in there section come at them Jeff and Chris just shoot at them with the Vulcan cannon Jeff has and Chris's two barrel. Several of them go down but there are a couple of them that come. One comes at a knife at Chris but Chris he then clubs him by thrusting the muscle end of the riffle at the ninja like a spear which hits the ninja in the chest and then Chris executes a riffle whip toward the Ninja's head. He then quickly reloads his double barrel and there is one of the other Ninja still on a kite that are at a medium level with air and ground but has Chris at his sights and then throws a shuriken. Chris finishes reloading but then immediately uses the mid end of the rifle to shield him from the oncoming shuriken to his head which he was able to hear. He then executes a roll and then discharges his double barreled rifle and hits the Ninja on the kite whom has a hole at his chest and the bullets push through the kite making him get misdirected and then suddenly starts to drift toward a truck full of Confederate Supremacists and then he lands and then explodes in their truck which kills all that are riding the truck and it then comes to a fiery halt.

Michael then does a couple of backflips from the chain and mace that the ninja is using and then once the Ninja directs the ball Michaels direction Michael rolls a little to the right and forward toward the ninja and then suddenly Michael he clicks his heels a certain way and then Michael thrust both blades onto the midsection of the ninja. Both blades detract and then Mike pushes the guy off him with his feet and he grabs the chain and is swinging with it doing some of the notions he's learned from his Kung Fu training as he swings the chain while doing dancer like moves. He then moves it a certain way and make the ball hit several of the oncoming ninja his way in the head. He then goes into a full swing hard and fast like a propeller and is able to hit several of the ninja that are climbing or tightrope walking to the trolley and they all get hit and fall between both the Trolley and Semi where some are shredded by the tires and ground. Michael then breaks off each of the grabbling hooks on the boxcar.

Meanwhile Gabriel he has his sword out and there is one ninja that is throwing shurkens his way but Gabriel he has his sword in an ice pick position and is blocking each of the throws, the ninja then stops throwing and then he takes out his go sword and signals at least four other ninja still on the trolley and they all take positions and Gabriel also takes a stance as they all draw out their swords. Michael he drops the chain and comes to Gabriel side and draws out his two short swords and both go into a stance and then one of the ninjas attack coming Mike's way and Mike blocks the attack and runs toward another ninja about to attack him and he blocks that attack. Gabriel is sword fighting with two of the ninjas at the same time but then rolls to the side as one of them takes out some powder from his sheath and then tries to sprinkle it onto Gabriel's eyes. Michael then blocks out one of the ninja's with a cross block and then disarming the sword executes a rapid series of kempo like sword strikes as he does a fast combo of seven slashes and the ninja goes down. Michael sees his brother having trouble with a couple of ninjas and he sees one of the ninjas and he throws a smoke pellet to disorient the ninja and Michael quickly jumps though the smoke and then executes a back handed horizontal slash and the ninja goes down. Michael then comes to his brothers side and both go into a stance together along with both of the last ninja and then both factions rapidly swordfight against each other until Michael executes a block and disarms the Ninja of his go by making both his swords lock onto the go like a vice and throwing it off the trolley. The ninja the tries to shoot a shuriken blade Michael way but Michael veers to the side to avoid the projectile and then Michael executes a roll, has both his short katanas reversed gripped into an ice pick and he then stabs the ninja with them and he goes down. Gabriel he continues his swordfight with the ninja and then both of them interlock their swords but then the Ninja takes one hand away from his sword quickly and then draws a knife but Gabriel blocks the strike with is other hand and both keep a grip on each other but Gabriel is stronger and he is able to force the ninja to shove the knife blade into him and then Gabriel moves back and then slices the ninja and he goes down.

Michael sees up on the Semi one of the ninja is armed with a crossbow and is setting his sights on R.M. He then runs to the first shields her and the arrow from the ninja's crossbow hit's Mike on the shoulder. Gabriel sees this and gets upset.

"Michael no."

Gabriel sees the ninja on the semi and several others that now have their bo and arrows trained on him. Gabriel then has his arms in open gesture.

"Go on take your best shot!"

The ninja's fire but Gabriel dodges and manages to catch two of the arrows and rolls again to get into a good position.

"Now it's my turn!"

Turns the arrow on two of the demon ninja, throws it toward him, and the arrow penetrates both ninjas in the hearts and they go down. There are a few more that fire arrows at him but Gabriel uses one of the Demon ninja as a shield and the arrows penetrate his hide. Gabriel he sees several shurikens that are stored onto the ninja and he takes them and throws two of them at once at them and they hit the marks on in the head and heart. Gabriel then turns the body another direction and it shields him from a shuriken from above and he sees it's another of the kite flying ninja. Gabriel then roll and finds a go and then throws it toward the kite ninja which penetrates thought the crouch straight through to the back of the kite. The ninja then veers to the right straight into the Semis wheels underneath. Gabriel breathes a sigh of relief and he along with Chris and Jeff evacuate to the first boxcar to see to Mike.

R.M. holds on to Michael and she sees the arrow and pulls it right out of Mike's shoulder, it wasn't so bad as is just went straight though and missed some vital arteries.

"Why did you shield me? I'm a vampire stupid I can't die easily."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. Better me then you."

R.M. is taken aback a bit.

"Thanks Michael."

Gabriel looks with concern.

"You ok brother."

Michael holds his shoulder in a bit of pain but then he gives a thumbs up. Gabriel has a small smile from that news. Then suddenly they all feel a rumble another part of the train is damaged as well as another and it's mainly the second car that takes the pummeling. They see the semi is smacking into them on the right side of the trolley. And there are a couple of trucks full of Viking that are using giant grabbling hooks to tear apart the hide of the trolley. Wanda is aware of the situation and then she stops her foot on a button of the case and another rod comes up and it has a grenade retract from the top. Wanda she then takes the grenade and pushes a button and then chucks it out the right window. The grenade lands on the ground right in front of the semi that rolls under it and then there is an explosion underneath the vehicle and then the semi tips to the right along with the trailer and then both just completely explode. Michael, Gabriel, R.M., Jim, Rose, and Chris all have their guns out at the same time positioned themselves in different places and just all fired at will and hit all of the Vikings that get shredded in all parts of their skull, torso, legs, arms everywhere along with the driver and the tires where two on the front blow out and then the truck tips forward and then falls flat and explodes. They then see the road marker and it's about 18 miles.

Chris says, "We're going to make it."

But then suddenly there is just a huge stampede of vehicle that are not just coming from the back but also from the left and right back side of them all. They all moan and groan a bit from the amount they all have to deal with despite how tired they all are.

Michael says, "Damn it we don't have enough ammo and

Energy for this shit.

Jeff then shakes his head.

Jeff says, "That does it no more fucking around, it's time to end it all.

Takes out a chemical mixer bomb.

"Let's see how does this work, damn forgot to bring the

instructions with me, well how hard can it be, even an idiot would

know how to work it."

Pushes the pressure detonators on the right and left side of the bomb.

"Hmmm must be out of order there's no timer and what are these fruit punch chemicals doing."

Gabriel looks at Jeff.

Gabriel says, "Stupid asshole what are you doing still holding on to that bomb.

That's a Super Nitro Giserin Poxie Bomb. The chemical mix for

about 1 minute for an explosion. You have now 40 seconds.

"Oh shit"

Throws bomb to Gabriel

Gabriel says, "Not me you idiot."

Throws it to R.M.

R.M. then throws it to Rose, Rose throws it to Silent Jim, Silent Jim then throws it to Michael then throws it to Michael, Michael then throws it to Gabriel, Gabriel then throws it to Chris. Chris is in fright when he as the bomb and is running around like a sissy. When suddenly Michael he slaps Chris and Chris comes to his senses and gives it to Mike and Mike quickly throws it into the second boxcar and then he takes out his takes out his magnum and shoots the lever to move to the right and the connectors of the second car suddenly disengage and then roll toward the stampede of evil. They all get on the ground when there is suddenly a mushroom cloud explosion which engulfs all that were near it all of the vehicle even people get pulled by the wind or burned in the blast, killing each to every last of the stampede and suddenly it is all peacefully.

Everyone gets up and sees there is massive wreckage and bodies everywhere all have turned to ash. They all suddenly see the 20 mile marker and then the trolley suddenly comes to a stop at what looks like a train station. All of them get off and breathe sighs of relief as all of them are dirty, scratched, and their bodies are aching from the battle especially Michael.

Michel says, "Well that wasn't so hard."


	5. Unchristian Land

CHAPTER 5: UNCHRISTIAN LAND

A show is being filmed in Parkland called Cops in Parkland. The theme song of bad boys is played with images of the cops in action like the usual arrests, or even catching some who is trafficking illegal bootleg DVDs. There is current an episode being filmed live and the cameraman is in the squad car and has the camera trained on two police officers. Cop 1 looks at the camera.

Cop 1 says, "Yes, I tell you this whole town one day will go straight to hell at the rate it' currently going and from what I've seen.

Cop 2 looks at the camera.

Cop 2 says, "Right now were going to stop this maniac whom seems to have committed multiple crimes. I mean 52 accounts on arson in Malls, Schools and IHOP franchises. 74 accounts on murder of all degrees, multiple kills of violent protestors including terrorists."

Cop 1 is pointing at a direction.

"Wait we got him."

Cop 2 is on the radio phone.

"This is Adam 12, Adam 12 we are in pursuit of the Parkland Maniac request backup, over."

Dispatch says, "Back up is unavailable at this time due to ongoing riots, request denied until further notice."

Cop 1 looks at camera.

"Well were on our own."

Cop 2 says, "OK, WE GOT HIM NOW. Park this car and let's go."

Cop 1 and 2 chase the suspect and it's someone in a black cape, with the skull shoulder pads and medieval style wear and he is running from both of them but then suddenly stops.

Cop 1 says, "What the heck, why is he stopping?

"Who cares? Police you are under arrest for multiple counts of murder and arson."

Dhramathrax suddenly creates a black bolt blast with his hand which hits the ground near them and both officers back off.

Cop 2 says, "S (beep) he's shooting!"

Cop 1 says, "Shoot to kill."

Dhramathrax mockingly has his hand spread out and Cop 1 and 2 have their guns drawn and shoot toward Dhramathrax but the bullets have no effect as they just bounce off. Dhramathrax then puts his hands down.

"You know all that does is piss me off. (They shoot again) You F(Beep) do that one more time and I'll F(Beep) kill you the a(beep)hole. Tear you're a (beep) hole out, and I'll involve a moose.

Then the cops fire one more time.

Ok, that does it I'm pissed Roarrrr ah ha ha ha.

Camera man films Dhramathrax running and chasing after Cops 1 and 2 and he laughs until he catches them and slaughters them and there is even a sound of some moose in the background. The camera then looks the other direction during the carnage after it is over they turn back to Dhramathrax.

"Hey, what are you looking at, I really hate people that stare at me and I really hate the Fox network. This is for canceling Firefly, your next Paris Hilton and Nichole Richie.

Roaaarrrrrr."

Comes toward cameraman still pointing a camera at Dhramathrax's direction and then he gets tackled and the camera falls down and looks away and there is a sound of a slaughter in progress then afterward Dhramathrax, then takes the camera and points it at his face.

"Everyone will bow before Dhramathrax when I take over the earth,

where's the off switch on this?"

Camera suddenly goes off, and then Dhramathrax throws the camera to the ground. Dhramathrax then he has a smile.

"Alright no more fucking around it's time get business done."

Back in Hell all of the Demon Hunters they are all walking the path that will lead them to the way out. They all are walking and really exhausted after the scermish they all dealt with. Michael then walks a little ahead.

Michael says, "Thank the fuck that's over."

Chris continues walking with the rest.

Chris says, "So where's the way out?"

Gabriel is taking lead.

Gabriel says, "Right there."

All see a tool shed and a door with a sign that says Way out of Hell.

"Oh, I thought that it would be more complicated than that."

All go through the door and then suddenly all emerge into a downtown shopping mall in Seattle, they witness the rioting chaos. There are people in Downtown Seattle all running most of them are looting the stores, breaking into the clothing stores to take a bunch of designer clothing, shoes, belts, or even money from the register. Other TV's, video game systems and any other electrical devices. Some are just doing graffiti on some of the public art displays one which is the famous fountain in the middle of downtown. Some are even fighting one another for one reason or another one is fist fighting another and there are some gangs that are beating up one person and a few are shooting a gun or two some random people just running simply get hit by the bullets, one stabs a person with a knife.

Gabriel he then shakes his head in distain and looks up.

"It's Dhramathrax and his evil influence of every deadly sin. It's infected most of this poor city. Gentlemen, ladies, we are now witnessing the apocalypse. All of this is only a symptom of it, we don't have much time. The next phase in this apocalypse is the four horsemen, that will make the whole world suffer and eternal darkness will cover the land. Gentlemen, ladies, we have only one chance to destroy Dhramathrax before it truly becomes the end of the world. We must…. "

Looks behind him and sees Chris, Michael, R.M., Silent Jim, Jeff, Wanda, and Rose all loot the Downtown mall.

"Hey what the hell are you people downing stop that, stop that right now.

One looter comes near him and he decks the looter.

"I mean it."

Gabriel sees a guy with a gun crazily shooting in the air and is about to point the gun at him. Gabriel stabs the guy with his katana.

"I'm warning you one more time to. hey a Christian books store, I'll see you people in a few mins."

Runs to the book store.

"OK, get the fuck out of my way."

Pushes one guy and punches another guy that was trying to start a book burning.

After everyone has their fun and everything they want they come out of the mall in town square.

Gabriel says, "Ah, ladies and gentlemen we sure got ourselves a whole. What no no no everyone put down what you've got right this instant."

Everyone drops everything which all consist of stolen merchandise like power tools, clothes, jewels, weapons, and cash. Gabriel notices both Michael and Chris are holding out.

Gabriel says, "Come on drop it you two."

"Ohhhh….."

Both characters drop a little of the cash they stole, but they keep the PS3 and Xbox One video games they have behind their back. Gabriel still can't shake the feeling both are still holding out.

Gabriel says, "Wait are you sure that's all."

Both Mike and Chris looks at each other than at Gabriel.

"Yes, were both positive."

Gabriel has an eyebrow up but then shrugs it off and walks and looks a different direction. Michael then shakes his head.

Michael says, "Well, I don't know about you but I feel like a drink right now after what I've been though."

Gabriel looks at Mike.

Gabriel says, "Michael we don't have time for this. We've got to…"

"Excuse me, did I say anything about we, I've never said anything about it, I am tired and I need a break."

"You'll get a break when I say so."

Michael is a little pissed now.

"Am I under your chain of command? I'm a Merc I'll do what the fuck I want when I want. So don't tell me what the fuck to do I always hated that!"

Everyone was surprised by Michael's sudden outburst and even Gabriel a little despite trying to keep if unsuccessfully a stern face.

"Now if you excuse me, if I don't leave soon I'm going to miss the "Sailor Moon" marathon.

Michael then walks away. R.M. sees him and knows why he's acting out and has concern for him.

R.M. looks at Gabriel.

"I'll follow him, I feel he may need help."

"Thanks R.M."

R.M. then follows where Mike is going while Gabriel looks down thinking about how things went wrong with both of them. Suddenly police cars stop. And every one of the Demon Hunters step back as the cops have helmets, shields, and bats as they would in riots.

Wanda says, "Ah shit cops."

Jeff then gets a little agitated.

Jeff says, "Cops! I hate cops. My mom was arrested by one. My dad was arrested by one. And I was arrested by one."

Gabriel looks at all of them.

"The cops have been traced by Thrax's influence. I'm afraid were going to have to run from the very people that protect us from the scummy most disgusting elements of urban society.

Silent Jim looks at him.

"Like you."

Shut the fuck up, Silent Jim! OK, just remember the ronday vu point we meet at H.Q. again in at least 48 hrs. already everyone ready break.

Every one of the Demon Hunters still in the group all go their separate ways, Silent Jim and Wanda together, Rose and Jeff together, Chris and Gabriel separated. Chris at time wants to run with Gabriel by Gabriel pushes him away and all six just go their separate ways.

In West Side Story style they get away from the cops. Jeff taunts the oncoming cops for a while, then runs into a building. Cops follow but then Silent Jim, Gabriel, and Chris jump over their heads and run. Rose taunts a group of them they run after her until all of the demon hunters Gabriel, Silent Jim, Wanda, and Chris are on top of a wall and then throw rotten food at the cops. Then Chris does graphed says Order of the Infernal Scepter Sucks and notices a few creatures gang up on him and sees one who is a rock figure another is dressed as a ninja with bladed armor on his forearms, hands with claws, and a mask, and there are two girls who are Chinese and in combative clothing. Chris then uses the paint brush on the Golem and then suddenly runs. But then suddenly many more of the Infernal Scepter's henchmen surround him and then Chris jumps one way.

"Jets!"

He is caught by the henchman and passed around.

"Jetsssss!"

They put him on the ground and then all of them beat him up.

Ahhhhhh!

The Rock Monster creature then walks toward Chris and rolls his fist.

Golem says, "Say good night."

Knocks out Chris.

Meanwhile back at the science base of the Infernal Spector headquarters as the last of the hasmat officers then leave the compound where all four coffins have been analyzed and studied. One person in a hasmat suit then comes to the room and then looks at all four coffins. He then looks left and right and then suddenly takes the suit off and it's Dhramathrax out of the suit. He then takes out his Ipod and then arranges it to play the song "Friends" from the movie "Miami Connection". He then dances to the beat and then does a series of kata like moves which then generate his aura and then zaps each of the coffins. And then suddenly some hands break though the coffin and he sees one person come out whom is red almost looks like a devil and is in red medevil gear. Another is in a big black robe and he gets up and is nothing but a skull. Another is purple skinned but is in some sort of 1940's seductive club dress and has blond hair and is looking around. And the last on is in what looks like Arabian wear and has black hair. All of the demons come out and they all look at each other and join in on a group hug. And then go straight out.

All of them after escaping the facility they are out in the streets of Seattle and have accessed the city hall. Dhramrthax then opens to door and then throws one of the security guard out and then he suddenly sees inside all of them are talking and bickering about their first move.

Dhramathrax says, "Alright everyone shut up!"

They all try to keep their cool but the tone of his voice as he just said that aggressively.

"It's time we all decide on what do to before we get

Down to our final busness."

Plague says, "Why don't' we go to the mall and shop around."

War rolls his eyes.

"You always want to do that. Why don't we go steel a nuke and blow away some pissed off country?"

Death looks toward him.

"You and your need to fight."

Famine she then contributes something.

Famine says, "What about releasing a viral crop-eating virus."

Death fake snoozes.

"Boring."

War cracks his knuckles.

"It's better than sitting around all the time like you do waiting for someone to die of something. Why someone ought to call the fashion police on that outfit of your it's dated and depressing."

Death then looks at him maddened.

"Why you pompous arrogant ass wipe.

"No one calls me an ass wipe and gets away with it!"

"I'll kill you later for that comment, Dhramathrax I'm still so bored.

Famine she then moves up.

"Yeah when are we going to resurrect our Army of Darkness?"

War says, "So, we can finally open a can of whoop ass our revenge against our jailers the mortals!

All of them cheer, and Dhramathrax then starts to speak.

"Patience my compatriots, patience first we'll have ourselves a little warm up killing, get drunk, and then tomorrow we'll raid both the good and bad guys hide outs for the ancient scrolls, raise our army of darkness and then get drunk again. Then it's party time!

All of the horsemen and Dhramathrax cheer.

Dhramathrax says, "But first let's trash this dump."

All of the horsemen and Dhramathrax then trash city hall. War find a chair and he then throws it hard straight into the Billing Office and then takes out both hairspray and a lighter and then he sprays the hairspray but then lights the lighter and a line of flame the burst onto the office setting it on fire. Pestilence she then touches one of the computers sending a computer virus with her powers and then the virus it infects all of the other computers and makes them explode. Death then takes out his Scathe and cuts down each of the cubicles. Famine then takes a phone by the cord and smashes it many times. Dhramathrax he has a bottle of whisky that he suddenly drinks and then he looks at the mayor's office and then spits all over the place and then he just moves back and then blasts the office with his black magic flame which sets it on fire which quickly spread all over the office.

Then their all on the road and cheer. And they all continue to drive off. Dhramathrax still scans the area for something to hit.

"So what shall we do first?"

Meanwhile Thrax and his gang they all then go on a joy ride with him and there are a few cars coming at them in their way and their swerving to the left and right, a few have flown off the cliff, or have crashed into trees and hills. But then suddenly they stop at the park and they see where a Neo Nazi rally is taking place. The group is arguing on what they want to do while Dramathrax is hitting a bunch of random people with his car along the way.

Dhramathrax says, "Hey check it out, there's a Neo Nazi protest campaign going on that park bridge."

Famine looks out.

"Nazis I hate Nazis."

Plague then shakes his head.

"They're no fun."

War then pulls back his magnum.

"Yeah, their real stiffs in Hell and so damn full of themselves. They always keep thinking that their all that, we can do this we can do that blah blah blah."

Dhramathrax smiles.

"Good thing we shoved them into a pit of eternal shit."

The Horsemen all cheer once more.

Dhramathrax says, "C'mon lets waste them!"

Every one of the horsemen and Dhramathrax all cheer and Thrax put the car on Super Drive, Nitro Drive, Bat out of Hell Drive and it comes toward the Neo Nazis. Both the antiprotestors and the Neo Nazis are protesting against one another. But then Dhramathrax's car coms and the Neo Nazis jump off the bridge and are now up in arms with the river.

Everyone cheers again.

Dhramathrax says, "Oh, I want to do that again. I so want to do that again!"

War suddenly checks his watch

"Wait we can't."

"Why not!"

"It's happy hour."

"Oh, shit why didn't you say so let's get wasted."

The all drive off into the night.


	6. Near Dark

CHAPTER 6 NEAR DARK

Michael and R.M. go to a bar called Near Dark. Michael drinks up a little and so does R, while the riff raff at the bar fight each other consistently or some of them fall/faint drunk. Michael and R.M. sit on one of the stools and Michael orders two drinks.

Michael says, "Is it me or do you sometimes think one day that all that apocalypse

bull shit is going to happen."

R.M. looks at Michael.

"Nah, probably after another horror movie remake is made."

Both their drinks are ordered and both of them chug it down.

Michael says, "Hmmmm, that's something to look forward to."

"I don't get you Michael, why are you angry at Gabriel sometimes."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I…just…do. (sounding a little unsure and warm.)"

Michael sees another drink rolled down and then he chugs it down.

"When I was still part of Gabriel's team Alpha 1, you probably remember her a young new science officer Jennifer."

"We weren't that close but yes."

"We were going to be married but then there was a mission in Vancouver

where there was a sea demon we had to destroy. But unfortunately we were betrayed on this mission and something went wrong, there was suddenly an ambush by the infernal scepter. We we're able to slay the demon, but unfortunately she didn't make it. Gabriel, Angel, Ichabod and myself we're the only survivors of that mission. I can still remember the funeral like it was yesterday, you already know the rest of course I became a merc for the Demon Hunters and haven't talked to Gabriel for about two years."

Michael sips his third drink.

"The way he talked Jennifer into the mission saying it would be alright when it wasn't, he was the one that lead the mission. But that not the reason, the reason I'm angry at him is he's an unfeeling bastard I hated him the most from just seeing how he reacted at the funeral, it was the same as how I saw him at our parents funeral, I haven't yet seen him cry once about both of them gone, let alone not want to talk about them as if they didn't exist. Why the hell can't he just open up to me, say fuck you to me, instead of act all cool pretending everything is alright."

"Michael, you're lucky you have a brother. I never had anyone, no one real close to me. And it's also great that you actually had someone to love. Even if you did lose her. I would give anything for that experience."

Michael looks at R.M. surprised a little at what she's saying.

"It wasn't Gabriel's fault, nor yours. None of you had any

control over the situation, forgive your brother, yourself, and move on,

stop rotting away in your hurt."

Michael then gulps his last drink and then takes his billfold and pays the barkeep.

"Your right, I knew I just don't know how."

"You're doing it right now. (Says seductively) You really have no one

else in your life right now?"

"No, no one ever came close. (Looks at R.M. sincerely)."

"Nether have I. (Says more deeply seductive)

You know you're the first one that has ever treated and

looked at me like a real human being. And not as a monster."

"Can't imagine why no one would want you, or why you

would want a guy like…"

R.M. and Michael are about to kiss until Dhramathrax violently pulls Michael off her and R.M. is knocked out by Plague. Michael is getting beaten up by the demon group, and one of them War takes him by the labels of his uniform and then head-butts him. Michael he reels from the head-butt and then sees War is charging at him and is about to execute a punch but Michael blocks the punch with a side palm block and he immediately falls to his left and then has War's legs locked and then pushes one knee to make War fall to the ground face first and then Michael he then back kicks the spine and War in incapacitated. Michael then jumps back up and checks on R.M.

"R.M. are you OK?

R.M. is not responding she is still unconscious on the ground. Michael then looks at the gang of demons Dhramathrax, War, Plague, Famine, and Death all surround Michael and looking at him as if Michael is their new punching bag. Michel clenches his fist with anger for what one of them did to R.M.

"You bastards!

Back to the Comfort Inn Gabriel still plans while Silent Jim listens.

"Michael and R.M. have gone totally missing, where the Hell are they at the moment. Chris is totally M.I.A., how could things go so wrong. OK, this is what we're going to do, well go back to base, see if we can track down Chris, figure out what Dhramathrax is up to, and what to do next."

Silent Jim says, "Right."

Gabriel then looks at the picture again, in sadness.

"I didn't mean for us to be apart. I didn't mean for things to go wrong. Why did they have to?"

"Sometimes they just do, life is never easy."

Gabriel then looks back at the photo again and it's of both Gabriel and Michael as kids about 6 and 7 playfully fighting where Gabriel gives Michael a nuggie and Gabriel has a small smile and touches the face of Michael on the photo.

"Um…excuse me I must help…Wanda out….with….something. In…her…room."

"OK, go right ahead."

Silent Jim smiles slyly then goes. Then Gabriel looks in surprise again as the door closes.

"Wait a minute."

Back at the bar Michael is getting his butt kicked, as Dhramathrax then delivers an uppercut which Michael was unable to dodge on time and he flies up in the air in an arc and lands on a table breaking it with his body. Michael then shakes off the hit and spits out some blood he felt the taste of formulate in his mouth.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah"

Dhramathrax looks with a sly smile.

Michael says, "You're the Kool Aid Man."

Dhramathrax looks in distaste and total manic anger. The group of demons keep moving toward Michael. Michael backs up against a jukebox in the bar.

"OK, it's time to fight fire with fire."

Bangs on the jukebox once.

R.M. gets up and joins, Michael and the four horsemen with Dhramathrax are on another side and both are in a stance and then after a few seconds both factions charge at one another on the empty dance floor and then the theme song Happy Days plays. Both groups pause and cringe. Michael comes up to the jukebox.

Huh, that doesn't sound right.

Michel then roundhouse kicks the jukebox and it plays the soundtrack song Against the Ninja from the movie "Miami Connection".

Yeah, that's more like it.

Both groups engage one another, Michael is playfully dancing while fighting the bad guys. And sometimes they follow his dance movements. The first one that attacks is War as he has two of he has a pool cue and he tries to swing at Michael but Michael ducks and rolls back a lot and then he takes up a pool cue and then uses it like a bo staff, blocking against War's horizontal swings using the middle of the cue stick as a shield. And then War swings really hard and it breaks the middle of the cue stick. Michael sees he can now use them like arnise sticks and he sees War still with the intact cue stick and executes a front kick breaking the stick. War realizes the weapons he has and then both of then just beat each other's sticks, until Michael then is able to dodge War's thrust with the left sick and Michael then hits Wars left arm hard with both sticks at the same time and disarms him of the stick by holding his wrist with the bottom of one stick and then hitting his hand with the other. And then War he back off and then tries to attack Michael with the remain stick which Michael successfully blocks and then clamps the stick and pulls it to his chest to disarm War of the stick and then back kicks War in the floating rib area which War winces from. Michael then drops the sticks and does a Russian dance kick move on War's crouch and War falls down in pain.

Michael sees Plague charging after him with two of her hand claws and then comes after him. Michael then back flips as he is dodging some of the swipes she is executing and actually gets one lucky hit when she cuts a part of Michael's uniform. She then licks the claw of his blood and Michael sees the scratch and that just stirs him up she then tries to go for the kill again but Michael blocks the swipe with an outward right crescent kick which hits her arm and with his right leg still in the air he then executes rapid fire sidekicks which hit her in the chest, crouch area, and head in rapid fire succession. Plague reels from the hits and then charges toward him again Michael then executes a cyclone kick against Plagues and she flies off and lands near a table where two girls dine. The see her, take her hat off and hit a beer bottle on top her head.

Then Michael sees Pestilence whom is armed with two palm claws, he then takes his out and does a stance and then both of them are constantly blocking and swinging and thrusting at each other with the claws in their hands. But then Michael does a successful double outward block blocking both of Pestilence's claws coming toward his head and he executes a front kick which makes her reel for a moment and then Michael jumps and executes a right spinning hook kick which hits her on the head and then she goes down and crashes onto a table.

And then Michael then sees Death and Dhramahrax start coming his direction. As the song gets to its final beats Michael, Dhramathrax, and Death take out their knives and deliberately miss one another while dancing a little. Michael beats them both up as he sees Death go for a upward stabbing but Michael steers the strike away and then knees him and pushes and pins him to the ground and disarms him of the knife by siting on his elbow with his knee. Michael then takes the knife and then both Dhramathrax and Michael each have a knife and both circle each other and then both of them charge and make contact with the knives as both swung in a horizontal arc at the same time and have them interlocked. Both then break the lock and then both are swinging and connecting the knives as if they were fencers. But then Dhramathrax executes another horizontal swing which Michael stops by executing a inner right crescent kick that disarms him of the knife and then Michael executes to sidekicks which hit his chest and head and Dhramathrax is staggered. And then Michael throws the knife which hits the bull eye of a dart board and then Michael pounces forward a couple times and then executes a jump side kick which connects with Dhramathrax's chest and Dhramathrax is flying backwards and crashes into a table.

Michael then runs to R.M. and checks up on her, she comes out of unconsciousness and sees him, he gives a small smile but then suddenly he feels a very sharp pain that has just penetrated his back. Dhramathrax has taken out a knife from his boot and then threw the knife, which hit Michael. Michael staggers and then is about to fall face flat down until R.M. catches him and pulls the knife out. R.M. looks at Dhramathrax and the rest of his gang in anger.

Dhramathrax says, "Looks like I'm the winner in this dance contest."

He's about to charge both of them, until R.M. get into one of Michael's vest pockets and throws a smoke bomb to buy enough time to escape. The smoke clears up and they are both gone, the demons look for them in the bar but they're both just gone like a poof of air.

"Well to Hell with this. Let's go drink Zima and watch Sailor Moon"

Then it's resurrection time.

All four horsemen cheer and then head toward the bar counter taking whatever alcohol they can get and then they leave the bar.

Michael and R.M. go to their room in the Comfort Inn. R.M. helps Michael stagger further into his room. Michael is help onto the bed and he lies down while he still has his mask and uniform on.

"Uh, that was so stupid of me."

R.M. looks at him puzzled.

.

"What was?"

"Thinking I could take on that group all by myself. I should have called back up."

"You didn't have time nor did I, you were just protect me, you keep having this tendency to forget I'm a vampire; I can't be killed easily crazy asshole.

"I didn't want to lose you again, it was the worst day of my life."

He then coughs a little and R.M. has some concern as she puts her hands on his chest to steady him.

"Hold on you not going to die, I'm about to call H.Q. for medical help."

"Maybe it's better I do. Because I honestly don't know if there's anything to live for."

.

"You just need help, hold on I'll get you something."

But Michael stops her and

"I never thought… (cough)"

.

"What?"

"Never thought you were ever nice to anyone. And that's one of the

things I love about you vampire babe, the mystery of you.

Michael has his hand out and she takes it feeling his hand on hers which has a rough calluses but warmth attached.

"You know what my final thoughts are."

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

R.M. helps Michael up to bed. Before R.M. leaves she takes Michael's mask off and can't help but feel attracted to the face she sees. Which looks slightly rugged but youthful and was the same face she fell in love with years ago. The tan color brings out a brightness, closing his eyes starting to fall asleep almost like a little boy. R.M. then touches his face to feel the slightly soft skin, he then takes her hand and opens his eyes to look at her. Then she kisses him and he kisses back. Then she forms fangs and she sees his neck vulnerable, she slowly lowers herself takes the braid off to let her long hair fall down and flow freely. And is coming down to bite his neck, then she sees his face again tired and suffering from his wounds and a possibility he might die any minute and stops herself. Michael opens his eyes and sees R.M. as a vampire but doesn't show fright but acceptance and a small happiness.

"Go ahead and do it if you want."

She looks at him in shock and surprise, then looks at the neck and with her hunger for blood calling she is slowly coming down on his neck. Any minute Michael would feel the fangs sink and instead of biting his neck she kisses it. She then feels some blood that is seeping through his back and she looks at her left hand and seeing the dark red color of it she realizes something must be done now.

R.M. takes out a knife and sucks her hand. She sucks on it and holds in her mouth some of her own blood, she then puts her lips near Michael's and then kisses him in the lips while forcing her vampire blood into his system to heal his fatal wounds so that he has the vampires power of healing. Michael's body spasms a little and feels a bit of pain as he is feeling the blood course throughout his circulatory system, he moans in pain for a while but then slowly pleasure and feels an almost sense of ecstasy. Then R.M. gets on top of Michael and Michael with his entire body healed and feeling different rolls and gets on top of her to make out more. They take their jackets off and throughout the night both of them kiss into take their shirts off, Michael undoes her black bra and throws it someplace. and as their making out R.M. can feel the developed muscles on his chest while he can feel the curves of her breast, how rock hard her nibble are under his palm but then also his hands slide toward her sides and lower back and go straight for the bellbottom pants she's wearing how they form fit her and hug her legs and posterior. They roll to the side and soon both of them quickly in rapid succession while trying to maintain a kiss, Michael was feeling himself go really hard in his netherregin area and even R.M. was feeling it a bit with her fingers as she was undoing the last of his clothing and wanting more for his libido to get into her. Both success undo and throw or kick off their paints and undergarments till both of them are complete exposed, Michael is just a bit shy from this action but then R.M. puts a reassured hand on his cheek to make him feel comfort and he looks and sees she has an excited smile on her face and he gives a small smile. She rapidly kisses him and he does the same while he takes his hand on her waist and slowly eases his netheregin into her and she gives a slight wince despite not being a virgin it was also a different experience. She then looks at him in a slight seductive look.

"I missed you!"

"I'll never leave again, I l…"

Suddenly R.M. goes into motion and he breathes and he returns it and she gives a small moan. Both of them throughout most of the night make love intensely with one another many times till both of them climax, R.M. gives her last organism and then both fall asleep while still holding on to each other's bodies. Michael then wakes up, looks a bit groggy at first then when he sees R.M. under the sheet of the bed he's happy and pulls her a little near him and has his arm around her.


	7. The Profacy

CHAPTER 7: THE PROPASY

Michael and R.M. go straight to Demon Hunter headquarters which is a church in Parkland really a front for the underground base as both of them go to the confession booths and they then activate a secret button and then a door slides open for both of them and they both come in and go down the stairs till they reach another door and it leads them to a lobby hall that is.

is really big and vast full of activity and everyone, there are multiple screens in places and a multitude of dispatchers operating the terminals. But there is something different as both are holding hands together they then come to the war room and both release each other's hands immediately not wanting to spill the beans about their relationship yet, everyone is surrounding this tabletop that is a hug touch screen pad device. Michael notices one member is missing.

"Where's Chris what happened to him?"

Gabriel says, "Chris has been captured by the Scepter of the New Order. And currently we are tracking him right now. By the way, what were you two doing last night? Cause back at the hotel I couldn't get much sleep last night. In your room it sounded like there was a wild party going on and a lot of loud moaning. I swore there had to be another person in your room Michael?"

Michael blushes a bit in embarrassment.

"What?! Oh, no I and R.M. were just, just…"

Both R.M. and Michael look at each other shyly, wondering how to avoid embarrassment.

R.M. she puts her two index fingers together, and looks at them while talking and blushes a bit.

"Just had friendly conversation with each other that's all."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, it was a bit of a loud….conversation. Well I guess a platonic related conversation is ok. Just keep it down next time. Besides I heard the same kind of noises from Silent Jim's room."

Both Michael and R.M. express surprised looks. And Silent Jim and Wanda they both have shy looks at each other and then looks away trying not to seem suspicious even though both are slightly failing at it.

St. Peter says, "Gabriel my son."

"St. Peter it's so good to see you."

Both hug and then separate.

"So, what's up?"

"I fear the worst has finally come to pass."

"How can that be?"

"Take a look at the screen."

Everyone takes a look at the big computer screen. And chaotic riots and destruction are shown.

"Every day, there is chaos. People are destroying building, looting, and even thrashing their own neighborhoods. It's an evil influence that has affected these people, and it's spreading like a plague. And more and more monsters are resurfacing fast. There's something I must show you guys come with me."

They all go with St. Peter to the archives underground which is basically a super library.

But they go toward an area with a lot of space and find many walls that are hieroglyphics.

Michael says, "I don't understand why you took us here."

St. Peter says, "These are our only records of the Demon Hunters origin. Which ranges back when mankind began to rule the earth. There is a prophesy that we

have always believed in for years."

"So, what's the story with it?"

"My friends I'm afraid it is time I told you the whole tale about the Demon Hunters."

Peter guides them through the hieroglyphics.

"Before the beginning of man, demons and creatures of the night used to rule this earth, made the soil of the Earth red with the constant killing and cruelty. But when man came and god realized the mistake he made he banished those foul creatures to Hell and the darkness. But these creatures became jealous and spiteful of our intervention so they came out of certain tears in the Hell dimension."

The all look at the images with curiosity and intrigue.

"Throughout the years created terror and enslaved man with fear. As early as the 14th century there was a king of the demons named Dhramathrax. He took over most of modern Europe and was about to reign conquest over the world, we were this close to going out forever until an ordinary farmer boy one time saw a distant traveler being attacked by demons. The farmer boy fought off the demons and discovered this traveler was actually a female angel, sent by God to help mortals and combat evil. The Farm boy decided to help the angel on her quest, the two eventually fell in love and their child was to be the first demon hunter with the blood of the angels. Your ancestors Gabriel and Michael."

Both Gabriel and Michael wore looks as if this was new taking them aback but pay attention again.

"This Child when he came of age soon went on a world journey to find the strongest warriors that can combat evil. And that was when the first Demon Hunter Organization was born, their group combated evil everywhere and were the ones that imprisoned Dhramathrax eventually. But the war between good and evil never ends; so generation after generation our clan fought even Lewis and Clark were Demon Hunters. Their expedition was really a mission to track down and destroy the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse that were trying to end the world. They were found in the state of Washington and killed. From there on the battle between good and evil waged on from turn of the century America, World War 1 and 2, Vietnam, Desert Storm, War on Terrorism and now."

Gabriel is still processing the details and is just a bit overwhelmed but he looks

steadily at St. Peter.

"But what does that have to do with us."

Michael he shakes his head also a little taken aback by the details.

"Lewis and Clark Demon Hunters that's too weird."

St. Peter strokes his beard.

"Simply that this hieroglyphic wall monastery that we created isn't just about chronological history but it's a prophesy with your family involved."

Michael says, "What is this prophesy."

"Simply this, that in a tragic event full of fire and death three angel warriors will arise to combat evil and to where the archangel will have enough power to destroy Dhramathrax and his war on humanity. Trouble is with this prophesy the third child is missing supposed to be the Archangel while the other two are right here with us."

Gabriel looks down sadly.

"Our baby brother was lost in the fire."

St. Peter shakes his head in a no response.

"That is where you are wrong. You see as you two were evacuated out of the house and driven away, I went back in to help your father he was unable to make it out due to his injuries but he made me promise to keep this child safe. I saw this child was special and I couldn't care for it, I had to find parents far away that can care for the baby and that it has to remain undiscovered until the time comes."

Michael is surprised by the details.

"How can we find him then?"

"There may be no way to however the baby had a scar of a cross on his right hand and from the records you new recruit Chris has that same mark on the same hand."

Both Gabriel and Michael there in utter shock.

Gabriel says, "Your saying that that pitiful excuse for a human being

could be our lost baby brother."

St. Peter nods.

Gabriel and Michael yell, "Noooooooooo!"

Silent Jim then has a slight smile on his face.

"Well they seem happy."

Everyone then started to come back up to the war room. St. Peter leads the conversation while pulling up a map of Tacoma, Washington on the touch screen table.

"To get down to business, since your absence team, Dhramathrax has leaded a campaign of terror throughout Seattle. No matter our efforts he just keeps getting stronger, his psychic influence has spread like cancer toward the wicked, devoted, or weak minded.

He is gaining an army and I doubt we will be able to stop him. But even worse he has resurrected the four horsemen from one of the bases of the Infernal Spector located somewhere in Parkland, Tacoma."

Gabriel says, "How is it possible we have lost track of those four?

"Our records of those coffins have been lost or destroyed somehow, so

we lost track of them until now." We know is Dhramathrax has killed in certain areas.

St. Peter shows them on the map all the marked locations.

Michael says, "Wait a minute, don't those dots form something?"

Michael then connects the dots on the map by tapping the pencil feature and he traces the dots

and the dots surprisingly form a five star pentagram.

St. Peter says, "Oh, no."

Gabriel says, "What."

"I just remembered another prophesy."

"Which would that be?"

"The apocalypse, according to the prophecy when the four

horsemen of the apocalypse rise, a demon would sign seven pillars

of blood forming the sign of the devil. The force of evil will once

again reclaim its lost kingdom. This kind of prophesy was in Revelations

in the Bible, in revelations one of the prophecies was that there would

be a battle between good and evil. And that an antichrist would come

the number of the beast's name is 666."

Jeff says, "Whoa that's deep (Burps loud) look is there a fucking point to this story."

Gabriel looks at Jeff madly.

"Do you mind this is serious business?"

R.M. has her fingers on her temples.

"We don't stand a chance against those odds."

Wanda says, "Chances off remotely being successful of fighting off

countless odds are 1-70,081"

Gabriel says, "Listen I have a plan that's crazy but it's the only way we will win."

Michael says, "What would that be?"

"Well I'm afraid men that were going to have to team up with

The Scepter of the Infernal Order."

Everyone complains about that solution.

Michael says "Are you crazy. Teaming up with those guys!"

"Look it's the only way we stand a chance toward that army of darkness. Right now Dhramathrax has now raised his army of the damned. We don't have much time; we have to locate the order now. Plus, we don't have much time we must find Chris."

St. Peter says, "I have just the thing for you."

This here is our super computer. It always finds demon activity. When they make the first move, the computer zero in on the actions going on, gives us the coordinates, and we hunt anyone we want to down.

Jeff says, "Like the computer on Batman."

St. Peter looks at him with slight irritation.

"Yeah, like that computer. Only ours I a lot better than theirs."

"Oh."

Wanda she comes to the super computer and rapidly types.

"Ah oh, looks like we have some activity going on with the Scepter of the New Order. In the Chemical West Plant. It looks as though one of our men is in some kind of trouble. Gabriel I want to take at least five volunteers for this mission. Let's go to the ma. (Map shows up on computer.) Location at 11666 Mulholland Drive."

Gabriel says, "OK, people let's move."

Michael says, "What about Chris?"

"What about him?"

Michael looks at his brother puzzled by his behavior, and then follows him.

"All right all right we'll find him he is our brother after all. To the Batmobile."

Silent Jim says, "We don't own one."

"Don't you ever shut up?"


	8. Inferno Septer

CHAPTER 8: INFERNAL SEPTOR

Demon Hunters Gabriel, Michael, Silent Jim, Wanda, and R.M. sneak in through the labyrinth of a sewer system toward the Sewer Plant, to infiltrate the Inferno Scepter's base. Michael holds his nose.

"Great we have to walk though shit, as if we aren't up to our elbows in enough

Shit already."

Gabriel then looks back at Michael.

Gabriel says, "Will you shut up and relax, you know the prophecy Chris has some

importance and due to what the situation with Dhramathrax, mankind's fate depends on it.

"Yeah, yeah I just wish I brought my gas mask with me

Cause this place stinks."

Then suddenly someone comes out of a corner and it's someone whom looks as big as a wrestler with bulging arms and skull tattoos all over, a bronze metal mask in the shape of a warthog with a snout, long horns, and eyes that are glowing red.

Razorback says, "This sewer is about to stick even more with your hides in the sludge."

Two other foes come out, one is completely gray skinned like concrete stone, and is wearing what looks like 1920's Gangster suit. He then cracks his knuckles.

Golem says, "My knuckles have been needing a pounding for some time."

And then there are two others come out both young females in what looks like black and white ninja uniforms and they take their gos out.

Yin the white ninja says, "My blade is going to sink straight into your heart R.M.

R.M. then takes her whip out.

"Bring it Bitch."

Soon the Demon Hunters and the Inferno Scepter members both clash with each other.

Gabriel, Michael, and Silent Jim punch, kick, slice, dice, and even shoot at the big rock figure Golem coming their way and when the rock figure comes in close he then nods his head and all three drop their weapons in nervousness. Then Golem simply knocks all three of them out like hitting can in target practice and they all get thrown in different directions and collision with the wall or land hard on the ground.

Yin and Yang both ninja girls surround R.M., R.M. uses her whip but Yin catches it, Yang roundhouse kicks her, then Yin tosses the other whip end to Yang both run around R.M. wrapping the whip around her, R.M. struggles to free herself but it does no good and then Yin simply utilizes a knife hand strike on the back of R.M.'s temple and she's knocked out.

Michael he then gets back up and then he utilizes a small tai chi kata, to harness the power of his Chi and remember his martial arts style of making his body hard. Golem then looks at Michael and says, "C'mon is this a dance recital or a fight."

Michael he then charges at Golem and then both of them make contact. Michael blocks his strikes but then he executes some super hard punches against Golem which make Golem take some severe punishment as there are cracks and small holes being produced on his body and then Golem shakes it off and gets really mad and then charges at Michael but Michael he then jumps on Golem and uses him as a support to utilize a flip and then Michael is behind him and then executes an aikido push which directs Golem's body toward a wall hard, Golem hits the wall and goes down.

R.M. gets up along with Wanda and they see both Yin and Yang have their go's out and then R.M. and Wanda draw their weapons out. R.M. she takes out her broadsword and Wanda takes out two batons. Both factions go into a stance and then they engage each other. R.M. is unable to do a lot of broad strokes with her sword so she blocks, executes thrusts or mid to low level swings. Both Wanda and Yin are going at each other like crazy as both are just giving and taking toward each other and Wanda as she blocks with her batons she then suddenly throws and catches them to hold the ends of the batons like handles and she executes an overhead cross block from an overhead swing Yin was executing. Wanda has the blade clamped and trapped from the handles of the batons. She then misdirects the blade to one side with the right baton and with the left baton clobbers Yin on the temple knocking her down.

Meanwhile Yang and R.M. are going at it hard but Yang gets the upper hand as she then disarms R.M. of her broadsword. Wanda sees this and then throws R.M. a baton. R.M. then blocks each of the strikes Yang executes and then with one overhead strike Yang executes, R.M. executes a high block and grabs Yang's wrist and twists it a little to prevent her from moving her hand. And R.M. jabs Yang with the baton toward he chin, clavicle and then temple which both disarms Yang of her go but also knocks her out.

Both R.M. and Wanda then see Razorback whom retracts razor claws from the top of his wrist gauntlets. R.M. and Wanda are surrounding Razorback and both retract bladed claws and have both are wearing wrist and shin guards.

"Go ahead and take me on, one or all doesn't matter to me!"

Both of them attack at once both slicing at one another, constantly blocking and striking, making contact and sometimes just swinging at the air; but Razorback unleashes super-fast moves that they all get knocked out before they can even land one punch. He then also sees Wanda and R.M. about to take out their guns, but Razorback slices the guns like butter with his claws, the ends of them are cut and then spin hook kicks the both of them knocking them both out.

"People and guns, always the easy way for them."

Golem says, "Let's finish them off!"

"Why not my case needs new trophies."

Then suddenly both Golem and Razorback both receive flying jump kicks that hit both of them hard and cause both to slide to the sludge. Both Michael and Silent Jim both land on their feet and are about to help both R.M. and Wanda up. But then suddenly all of the Demon Hunters then hear this terrible ringing in their heads which causes them to become knocked out and then suddenly something is slithering, a creature whom is a giant brain with eyes, shark teeth, is the color black and with a tale and long tongue. It laughs with amusement and then contacts the Inferno team telepathically.

"Razorback, Golem, everyone I want you all to take them to base."

Razorback then reply's the telepathic communique.

"But sir, the Demon Hunters we can….."

"You heard my orders, bring them to me."

The Inferno team all get up and then pick up Michael, Gabriel, R.M. Wanda, and Silent Jim and walk them straight to their base.

The Demon Hunters are all brought up to the hideout which looks just as fancy as their hideout except it looks almost like the interior of a Microsoft Building. They are then brought to the war room, with all of the computers around them, a giant touch pad table, and multiple screens of various sizes big and small. And one wall on the ten most wanted and there are pictures of Gabriel, Michael, Silent Jim, and anyone else in the Demon Hunters group. Both Gabriel and Michael are escorted by Golem and Razorback closely to the giant brain in the middle of the room and then both are giving some smelling salts. Both Gabriel and Michael then wake up from their unconscious state, and both see the brain creature. Michael then shakes his head.

"King."

King then smiles.

"Ah hello Michael, I've been a big fan of yours,

You're the one that has been at number one of the

Ten most wanted list for five years straight."

King then looks at Gabriel.

"You on the other hand are on second."

Gabel looks suppressed.

"Wait a minute how can I be second?"

"Alright let's get down to business, You all really proven your worth by kicking my teams ass though it would've be proper to have you executed in ten seconds. Before I think about releasing toxic chemicals to turn you into one of my mutant slaves, give me a reason why I shouldn't it would make the experience more fun.

Michael says, "We're just here to rescue our team member Chris, our

Lives and your own are in terrible danger.

King has a look of Michael.

"What, you're lying, one thing I know about you is you

Never entirely honest."

Gabriel then steps forward.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you King. Our organization and you're in terrible danger. Dhramathrax and his Horsemen are about to raise an army of darkness that will destroy all of humanity. Worst of all he will destroy both our organizations just to get to the gate of Hell both are built under so he can succeed in his plan. If we form a temporary truce then we can bring Dhramathrax and his Horsemen down."

King looks at Gabriel hard.

"So you want my organization to work together with your people."

"Of course, this problem effects all of us."

King then laughs.

"This has to be the biggest piece of bull shit I've ever heard. Golem take you and your team to beat the living snot out of this wimp Gabriel and the rest of his jackass gang then dump the mutagen on them, they will make nice slaves, any last words."

Michael says, "Yeah."

King looks at him.

"Spill it."

"If anyone makes a movie about this, I don't want Toby Maguire to play me."

"Point taken."

All Demon Hunters struggle under being in Golem and the other team's unbreakable grip. Razorback then looks toward King.

King, what if their right? We've got to admit business for us has been slow lately for some reason since Dhramathrax came along he keeps stealing our jobs in evil, how are we going to get paid. And what if someone does breach our security to get to the gate underneath us."

"Give me a break Razor, what they say could be a trick to bust us. Besides what's the worst that can happen. Our security is state of the art, someone would have to have a….."

Suddenly an explosion occurs in a section of their building as some people are flying from the explosion. Yang is looking at one of the digital screens from the giant touch pad, she then looks toward King.

"Multiple threats converging on our area from all sides."

"I guess whatever they they have got it."

They see on the computer screens, Dhramathrax's army storm in like angry ants to the base. Tearing everything and everybody in their way.

Gabriel says, "Does this place have a way out?"

King looks at him.

"Yes, there is an underground subway channel that leads straight to downtown Seattle."

"Get everyone evacuated immediately, you can't hope to stop a force like that."

The inferno then unhand the Demon Hunters and King he slithers and looks with dread at the video screen. Yin and Yang then come near Golem, Golem has his arms gently around both of them as they look at the video screens in dread. Same with Razorback who is a little nervous.

King says, "Hundreds of years this organization stood, and in one day it finally comes down."

Razorback looks toward him.

"Sir, your orders their getting closer, they'll break in this room in seconds."

King immediately snapped out of his trance and then got onto the mike.

"Attention all personal, evacuate the base immediately go to the emergency subway system. I repeat head to the emergency subway, the enemy has overran the base, evacuate, evacuate.

All the personal on the base immediately head toward the elevator or stairways that lead to the subway system though some unfortunately don't make it as one or more monsters tend to grab one person and tear him or her apart. Or trap a group of people and tear them apart while vandalizing the base."

King then looks at Gabriel.

"Alright, I believe you now, we have a deal but this is a temporary truce;

I won't promise we won't kill you."

"Fine, now let's just get the hell out of here."

All of them immediately let out of the surveillance room and run down the hallway to get to the

elevator amid the chaos. Whenever a monster or a few converge on them either the Demon Hunters or the Hunter Killers fight them off, but then the person fighting them continues to move and catch up with the team. Silent Jim sees a werewolf come at them and he changes into a werewolf, and immediately attacks the creature and throws him to have its back land on cubicles and a desk he then comes back to the group. Michael sees two groups of Monsters coming on both sides, he takes out two of his Uzis and fires to cut down both groups. Then there are a couple of zombie cops coming, Steel executes Judo and throws both of them on the ground and then stomps their faces. One monster grabs Yin, she screams but Golem immediately grabs that monster's head and crushes it like a grape. King then sees two crooks that are coming toward the group, he immediately charges them and floats and then spins where his tentacles then just spin like bullwhips and they cut both crooks to ribbons. Yin and Yang see a big lizard monster about to block their way but they cut it down with sickles and it goes down like a log. Jim takes out his grenade and throws it at one place where monsters are still gorging on their victims, they get blown to smithereens. Gabriel then takes out his magnum and shoots down a demon that has jumped toward them. They immediately arrive at the

elevator and King rapidly pushes the button but it takes a while for the elevator to arrive up.

"Damn it, why didn't I design these elevator's to go faster."

Then all of the Demon Hunters and Hunter Killer get into a circular formation. To protect themselves from oncoming presences they come their way till the elevator arrives a few of the living personal in the building join them. They then fight off one or a group of demons and monsters they even tried to break up the group. But despite their best efforts they are starting to become overwhelmed and few of the personal die.

R.M. says, "I don't know how much longer we can fight these cops and creeps."

She then kills a vampire with her wooden stake driving it straight though her heart. Michael then come close beside her.

"Don't worry babe I got your back."

Kills six vampires with his silver Sais by doing a combo of block and thrusts and each of the sais go though each of the vampire's chests.

R.M. says, "I'm not your babe."

She then kills a witch whom then casts a spell but R.M. dodges by diving to the left and rolling and then throws the stake at the witches' heart which goes all the way though leaving a huge hole on her chest and she goes down. Michael then takes out a shuriken.

"Hey, whatever vampire babe."

He positions the shurken in a vertical position and instantly throws it and it hits one of the tranced cops in the head, he spirts out yellow blood and goes down. Michael sees Silent Jim whom is having a shootout with six tranced cops in the downstairs level, Michael then joins in on the fight as he finds cover in a row of filing cabinets and takes his magnum out and fires on them to draw some fire away from Silent Jim.

Silent Jim fires then realizes he's out of ammo. He then sees a demon with a gun for a hand. Silent Jim ducks when the demon fires and is surprised when he accidentally kills his companion. Looks and the now dead demon behind him.

Thank you.

And kills the demon with a gun for a hand, by turning then gun on itself.

Michael then goes down on the cover and then he reloads his gun yet he feels a bit nervous.

"Oh, God I want to live to watch Sailor Moon again."

All the demons they keep their guns trained on Michael's cover but then suddenly they barely notices there is what looks like some hockey puck than is rolling slowly their direction of the file cabinet cover. The puck then stops and goes down and then instantly detonates a large flash which disorients and makes the demons stand up and be unprotected by their cover.

The elevator finally arrives, everyone immediately gets on the elevator and R.M. is about to go in but then suddenly she is knocked out by a demon and then takes her away. Michael is suddenly aware R.M. is missing continues fighting and call out her name.

"R.M., R.M. no!"

The elevator doors start to close but Michael is about to open them.

Gabriel grabs him and Michael struggles a little before it happens.

"Don't stop me I've got to help her and what about our brother!"

"There's no time we have to go."

"No, I'm not abandoning her! And I won't abandon Chris!"

"They can take care of themselves search for them latter we need you right now."

"No, noooo…."

Michael hysterically tries to free himself but

Gabriel then knocks Michael out by knife hand striking him on the back of the neck. Then summons Silent Jim to carry him.

Gabriel says, "Take him away, and let's go."

Meanwhile on the downstairs of the secret subway system. King and the group he has briefly stop.

"Razorback you and the team rally up our surviving staff."

"Sure."

As most of the surviving staff, Demon Hunters, and King's Infernal Team run to the room to enter the subway system everyone gets into the subway, door close, most of the demons and monsters come into the emergency system and start coming close and bang a little on the subway. The subway car immediately starts to go in motion and then zips away in a flash. Dramathrax and his horsemen break into a science lab and find Chris waking up on the table.

Death says, "Hey I found someone."

Chris wakes up. Death shakes his head.

"Damn he's not dead."

Chris then looks around.

"Uh, where the dogged fuck am I."

He then sees Death and screams like a girl.

" Ahhhhh….."

Death then punches Chris. Dhramathrax then looks at Chris then pulls him by his shirt he's wearing.

"I'm letting you live so you can send this message to all of humanity before you go unconscious. I Dhramahrax the indestructible, foot to assholes, canceler of Star Trek, do here by challenge humanity to a Hell War. Tomorrow downtown Seattle, so tremble before me humanity, for you will lose and I will win and rule the world. Boo ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..

Chokes and coughs a little.

"Damn it swallowed my tobacco!"

Someone comes from another place a female demon whom is carrying another female on their shoulder.

Famine says, "Hey, I found someone."

Then all the Horsemen grab R.M. and bring her to Dhramathrax.

Well, well well if it isn't the beautiful R.M. back to the lair boys.


	9. Uneasy Alliance

CHAPTER 9: UNEASY ALLIENCE

In the Basking and Robbins Ice Cream parlor as both The Order of the Infernal Septor and the Brotherhood of the Celestial Torch substitute base. Everyone is licking their ice cream while their having a meeting. St. Peter steps up.

"OK, our mission is to destroy Dhramathrax and his horsemen."

King then wraps his tongue on the ice cream cone and then throws it in his open mouth and swallows it whole then comes toward the center of the room alongside St. Peter.

"Why can't we just nuke the whole town Parkland? As if anyone even cares about this town anyway."

"That's not true."

"OK, name one reason why not."

"Well….we just can't, OK."

"Why."

"What do you mean why because the Ten Commandments say

so Thou Shalt Not Kill."

"You're no different than my organization. You kill all the time."

"It was for righteous causes."

"It's the same difference with what we do, were just making the world

A better place."

"You're trying to dominate the world, that's the same thing

As playing God."

"Somebody has to."

"OK, that does it you worked up my last nerve for the last time. I may not be God but your about to go straight to Hell, you shit brained jack hole."

Both leaders from both organizations fight one another and then both their organizations begin to brawl for a long while. Both Jeff and Rose observe what is happening and join in the fun. Jeff has a smile on his face.

"This day just gets better and better."

Rose looks at Jeff.

"Let's go bust some heads."

Both Jeff and Rose punch ninjas and they both combat Yin and Yang.

Silent Jim, Gabriel, Michael, and Wanda witness what is happening. Gabriel signals Jim to do something to stop all the disturbance.

"Stop this mindless mayhem right now!

Silent Jim comes up to a table and firs the pump several teams to get everyone to stop.

Michael eats an ice cream cone but someone knocks it out of his hand and then he punches the henchman and gets himself a new ice cream cone. Wanda then signals to one henchwoman to stop before she beats her up when Wanda types in the last of what's on the laptop and then she closes it and then hits the henchwoman with it. Gabrel is up on the counter to give a speech and for everyone to listen to him.

"Is this the reason why we've made this truce, to fight each other?"

St. Peter then points the finger at King.

"Yeah, well he started it."

King then looks and flays his tenticles violently in anger.

"No, I didn't you did."

"Liar!"

"Sissy boy!"

Both start to strangle one another and everyone else starts fighting again. Gabrel then rolls his eyes.

"Oh, brother Jim give out a warning."

Silent Jim throws a grenade into the crowd and everyone even Gabriel ducks and covers and screams in fright. But it doesn't go off and everyone calms down. Gabriel looks at Silent Jim with a bit of anger.

Gabrel says, "Next time give me a warning if you were going to do that."

"Sure Gabe (in a sarcastic tone and slyly smiles)."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. We had this truce

because there is a war between mortals and demons we don't know

when but sooner or later shit is going to hit the fan. So what are we

going to do, how long are we going to do this to one another.

Our enemy is out there not in here. And that means he's going to destroy

both the Torch and Scepter and every living creature on earth. So we've got

a choice are we not going to learn how to work together so that we not

just save each other but all of humanity. Or are we going to try to kill

each other until the end of the world comes toward us all."

Everyone looks at one another St. Peter starts to extend his hand toward Krang. Krang starts to shake his hand, then Krang knee caps St. Peter in the groin and Peter goes down and both start to wrestle around. Then everyone starts slugging it out again. Gabriel then looks at Jim and the rest of his group.

"Oh, well I tried."

Then they all join in the fight.

Then Chris comes in looking all beaten up. Everyone then stops fighting. Gabrel sees Chris.

"Oh, my god Chris are you OK. Oh my God I can't believe I said that."

Chris talks wearily.

"When I was able to intercept the hideout Thrax gave me a message. The Hell War will start in less than three days. And all of humanity will be under his power then."

Michael comes near both Chris and Gabrel

"R.M. what happened to R.M.!"

"They took her, I don't know what their going to do to her."

Gabrel come near Chris and props his head up to him.

"Don't worry brave man well get you the best medical attention

money can buy."

Drops Chris's head.

"Owwww."

We all don't have much time!

Looks a different direction and steps over Chris.

"Ahhhhh"

Gabrel gets up on the top of table and gives a speech.

" Thrax has a whole army at his side. Listen I know each of our organizations have had their differences. Look, people if were going to beat Dhramathrax and his Army of Darkness were both going to have to work together. So why don't we make a temporary truce and shake hands. Both St. Peter and Krang shake hands."

So does everyone else, and the two behind the counter start making out again.

"There that wasn't so bad was it."

Everyone gives each other dirty looks.

"So, people what do you say do we open a tanker of whoop ass

on that Army of Darkness or sit around and wait to die."

Chris stands up.

"I say your fucking crazy and I'm getting the dogged fuck out of here!"

Gabriel punches Chris and Chris once again falls down like a log.

Gabrel says"Mmmmmm, close enough."

Suddenly everyone cheers and runs out the door. Chris gets up again.

"Ahhhhh!"

Gets knocked over by everyone and is being trampled on.

Menawhile Dhramathrax carries R.M. to lie on a slab with Sofia both have black dresses on. And then soon recites a spell.

"You are the leverage I need to tip the scales on my enemies. My lovely vampires, you shall be my puppets to obey my every command. Oh, Prince of Darkness, araoka dembella, by the Power of Grayskull I call upon you to bestow the gift to control and command these women to be my slaves. Give me the power. (Suddenly a black bolt of lighting comes down on him.) I have the Power!"

R.M. and Sofia start to stir and wake up. And then R.M. opens her eyes and finds one of the horsemen probing her with his eyes. R.M. is immediately disgusted by this man, it almost makes her want to vomit. Then she immediately kicks War, a demon that looks like a pig, And as Death comes to her she kicks him. Famine tries to hold her down but Sofia throws her and kicks Plague in the crouch. Both R.M. and Sofia run. Sofia and R.M. run and discover that they are in a bowling alley, and they see the four horsemen come right after them so they both split up and fight out the horsemen by all means necessary. R.M. goes to the bowling alley area throws bowling balls at War and Famine, which launches their bodies down the lane and makes two strikes.

"Alright double strikes!"

Sofia is in the pool room and is able to overcome Death and Plague by just throwing pool balls at them and then making a banking shot at both the horsemen's nuts.

"Corner pockets!"

Sofia knocks two balls both of them heading to the direction of both horsemen's nuts and then connecting, both react in pain. R.M. and Sofia both give each other five and talk.

"Man we make a great team, what's your name?"

"Sofia, Demon Hunter trainee."

"You must be the one Chris was talking about."

"Chris you know him where is he?"

"Cmon lets get out of here first before…."

Then the two are knocked out by Dhramathrax's black magic bolts, both are on the ground and he then picks them up for the final part of the ritual. He looks at his horsemen and shakes his head in bemusement.

"Oh, bother always the hard way with you people.

Cmon we have no time to waste we must get to the

Pet Cemetary take these two with us."

Dramathrax and the Four Horsement go to the Pet Cemetery and are about to begin their ritual as they find two alters near a crypt and they place them there. Dhramathrax then is looking around.

"So, where is the Indian burial pentagram spot?"

Famine looks a direction.

"How about right there."

She points to a Neon Light sign that shows the spot.

War says, "That was easy."

Dhramathrax says, "Ok, everyone get into position."

Everyone gets to position on the pentagram. Dharmathrax unrolls the scroll and reads off the scroll.

"Now Step 2, oh you got to be kidding me."

Then show everyone the scroll. War panics a bit.

"Anything but that."

Dhramathrax shakes his head in bemusement and looks at everyone.

"Sorry, it's the only way to fly. All right everyone a one, two, three."

The horsemen and Dhramathrax sing Michael Jackson Thriller and does the dance routine.

_It's close to Midnight, something is sneaking in the dark._

_There out to get you, and you can feel the beating in your heart._

_You try to scream, but no one is around to here you._

_You close your eyes, but they are still come at you_

_Your parilized, your out of time._

_You know it's Thriller, Thrill the night,_

_And your running for you life_

_You know it's Thriller, Thrill the night, And your fighting for you life_

_Because their going to get ya get ya the night._

Suddenly zombies and demons start to emerge from the tombs. All kinds of demons and zombies, Conferderate Uniformed Soldiers, Football Players, Ninjas, Nazis, Dentists, Cavemen,

KKK, Basketball players, Samurai, Baseball players, Golfers, Ninja Golfers, Werewolves come out from the wooded areas, Vampires and Vampire bats then all fly in, along with humanoid insects, Bigfoots, Black Panthers, Warlocks and Witches fly in all kinds of evil bump in the night creatures. Dhramathrax and the horsemen chear and jump for joy.

Dhramathrax says, "All creatures of damnation it's party time!"

Everyone chears.

"But one last thing I want to do, bring the two girls out and set them down on that pentagram slabs. I'm going to give Chris and Michael a little supprise."


	10. Hell Freezes Over

CHAPTER 10: HELL FREEZES OVER

Everyone is in position, one big section of the town is evacuated, and there is a big sandbag barrier set up and the Torch of Illumination and Dark Septer members are behind it with their weapons in their hands and few people on machine gun turrets. Everyone is uneasy some nervous for the big battle to end all battles finally approaching.

Gabrel makes and angry and unsure hmmmm growl toward his brother and Michael the same as they continue to stay in position. Michael gets impatient and breathes a frustrated sigh.

"Uh, this is so boring, when are those stupid demons going to come!

Jeff gets riled up.

"Yeah, show your greasy smelly assholes so I can blow them right off!"

Jeff gets excited and then comes out of the cover with his shot gun recoiled.

"Blow all their asses off. How can we stick these bums in these fancy ass Hotels, this place big enough for the two of us so the second amendment is my answer to getting rid of an annoying roommate!"

Gabriel he then shakes his head in bemusement.

"Will you people shut the fuck up! Jim spot anything yet?

Silent Jim then puts his binoculars down.

"I see them."

Gabrel looks forward in disbelief. Sights them when he borrows Jim's binoculars while the string is chocking Jim a little.

"Ah, shit here they come."

We see demons and monsters of all shapes and sizes. Aliens, Space Vampires, Vampires, Crooked Cops, Nazis, KKK's, Gang Members, Knights, Zombies, Gargoyles, Diablos, Trolls Werewolves, Mutants, Japanese Monsters, and any other weard and ungodly nasty creatures. Advance like ants toward the Hunters only at rapid speed. Micahel then stands up with his M-16 with Grenade launcher.

"Alright game time!"

Gabrel says,"Lock and load it all up every thing you got. This is it!"

Picture of people loading and prepping up every weapon man made, Bazokas, Grenade Lunchers, Pumps, Berettas, MKs, Sigs, Magnums Proton Packs, and guns from Star Wars the monster horde comes closer Gabriel gives the command.

"Fire at will!"

Gabriel fires with the pump.

Everyone fires, Michael with the Super MK. Jeff, Rose, fire their Uzis and MKs. J, Gabriel, Chris, and Wanda fire Magnums, Gattling guns, MKs, and Uzis. Along with the Infernal and their weapons. Most demons run toward them and some go down but most of them still are closing in on the hunters.

Gabriel yells, "Send them all to Hell!

Everyone behind the sandbag blockade steps out and charges toward the demonic horde and engages them in battle. Both sides fighting one another and killing one another. Michael moves forward first as well as everyone else still firing at the demons. Michael moves forward toward a demon, it keeps running toward him but after a while when the demon almost gets right on Mike, the demon dies. Just as Michael is about to reload ten monsters jump and make a dogpile on Michael.

Gabriel goes to help his brother. While walking he uses the pump on some four demons that come left and right and hits on demon that gets through with the butt of the pump. Then throws everyone of them off at other demons at other location, one in a wood chipper which is now mulching purple blood and entrails. Another toward a lawn but then suddenly a tractor just drives over the demon and green blood and entrails come out the other end. Another lands on the road and then suddenly some steam roller comes toward his direction and squashes the demon like a pancake and yellow green blood spirts out. The last is thrown into some traffic jam and lands on a car, the driver then comes out and then takes a hand gun and shoots the demon in the head where the bullet travels to the side of the Demon's temple and navy blue blood comes out.

Gabriel and Michael are both back to back and their fighting the Demons and any other bump in the night creatures as their coming their way.

Gabriel says, "You always fought more people then you could handle." (Shoots zombie's head off with a pump.)

"Thanks. " (Michael then uses the rifle butt to butt the oncoming vamp in the head)

Gabriel then speaks into the headset he has on.

"We've got to split up, divide our forces to track down the horsemen. I, Jim, Chris, and Michael will track down Dhramathrax. The rest of you track down the horsemen. While the soldiers on both sides hold these goons lone enough to complete the job." (Throws a grenade at a Godzilla monster and it blows up.)

Wanda says, "Roger"

Shoots a Troll's head off with a bazooka.

Gabrel then gets on another frequency with the ear phone.

"All right J, Chris, Michael, and the rest of you move out."

Michael says, "Yo Joe"

Runs while drinking a bottle of Holy Water.

Gabrel looks at Michael with bemusment.

"Your drinking holy water."

"So what, I got thirsty."

Drinks more until the two vampire bats he assumed he killed rise up again. He then spits the water toward their direction, and the two are dead for good as the holy water eats away at the vampire bats like acid and makes their skin just melt like clay, till they have some skelition and some of their organs spill to the ground and they go down. Gabrel then looks another way to the action coming toward him.

"We'll settle our brotherly disput latter. Lets take care of this problem."

Gabrel and Micahel fight four monster each. Gabrel defeats four demons by firing bullets out of his MK-16 which tear at them and they all go to the groun.. Michael shoots with his squart gun four vampires and one in the crouch. One vamp has it's face melted off from the water, another half it's brain melted and exposed, another his whole head melted, another half a head, and the other vamp just goes to the ground grasping at his crouch currently burning from the holy watter.

Gabriel goes on his communication link again.

"Jeff, Rose, Wanda and Rose try to clear a path for us enough to make progress."

Rose with a gataling gun and Jeff with a double barreled gattling gun blows away 13 demons and zombies with guns all getting shredded like paper as bits and blood are just flying everywhere all in different colors blue, purple, green, and orange.

Gabrel, Chris, Jim, and Michael run though the cleared path as well as fight their way though to the building.

Gabrel says, "Were here."

Gabriel, Michael, Jim, and Chris come into this abandoned building. A business building. All four lock and load, Gabriel with the pump, Chris with the MK-16, Silent Jim with a double whammy of Uzis, Michael with his MK-70. They go in Silent Jim guns down five demons charging. Then the characters split up, Chris goes up stars. Six guys pop out of many places Chris fires at all of them and they all go down. Then a big demon picks him up.

Chris, Jim, Michael, and Gabriel all go down the same hall. Take cover fast when about fifty demons shoots out with guns of all kinds. Then everyone of them smells and wrinkles their noses. Ten demons out in a distance start to come out, Michael immediately fires one of his explosive arrows. The group is blown away. Silent Jim spots five demons up top he runs and fires on all of them. Comes to a pillar and is in a diagonal position, cuts two of the demons down. Then takes cover behind the pillar, unloads empty clips, reloads them, and teleports to the overhead demons are in. He taps one of the shoulder, grabs him by the neck , and then throws the demon off. Then Silent Jim falls down, cross lacing his silver magnums, drop on his back while at the same time shooting at the two demons to the sides of him.

Chris throws three grenades at three locations. About 15 demons are blown away within those locations. Then drops on his back while shooting the pump at a female demon's head. It's blown right off.

Gabriel shoots explosive arrows with his multi crossbow toward the demons on top. 15 more demons are knocked off.

All four characters go down the building in different sections fighting until they reach a room that is dark. All four of them come in but then the light goes on and they see they are surround by all kinds of demons and badies with different kinds of weapons mainly merchettes, swords, hachets, maces and many others. All of them are about to engage all of them. All four Demon Hunter breath a heavy sigh.

Michael has a tone of fatigue.

"Ah no.

Gabriel Breathes a heavy sigh

People we really don't' have time for this, Jim the mini nuke.

"It's the only one we have left. What about Dhramathrax."

Gabriel then shakes his head and then looks up.

"We have no choice, Jim just use it that's an order."

Silent Jim looks down briefly contemplating his next action and then he looks at Gabriel

"I have a better idea, you I'll take the nuke and hold them all off here."

"You might not be able to win this fight, you never were good at beating the odds yourself."

"I know but it's the only logical thing to do, in case I don't make it tell Wanda I love her."

"Jim…"

"Get going, you have a destiny to fulfill."

All three fight their way through the door. And Jim is now all by his lonesome he then takes off his hat, his glasses where we finally see his eyes, and his coat. And he's dressed up as a ninja commando he then takes out his katana.

"All right who wants to die first?"

Many monsters charge and then Jim charges toward them.

Gabriel, Chris, and Mike advance, and climb up the stairs to the floor up. And they finally break into the Heli Landing Strip. Dhramathrax is walking back and forth and when he finally sees them he then has a smile.

"I've been waiting for you all. We meet again at last. When I left all of you I was but the novice, now I am the master."

Gabriel comes to a stance with his sword ready.

"Only a master of evil Dhramathrax."

"Ohhhh, I'm really scared please don't kill me. I'm begging (says and cries sarcastically.) Ok, then come on I got a can of whoop ass right here and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Time to die Kool Aid man."

Gabriel looks and sees his brother about to make his move.

"Michael no…."

Michael takes out his two short katanas. Dhramatrax then looks at them mockingly and with a smile.

"For that comment mortal I shall drink your blood once I tear your flesh apart."

"Ohhh, I'm shaking in my Nikes."

"What?"

Michael attacks first but fails, then Gabriel steps up second but also fails. Chris also attack but then gets knocked out. Michael is about to attack when Dhramathrax is in mid air, Michael also jumps there is suddenly a strike. Both stand up, but then Michael reels down and Dhramathrax sholder guard is cut and falls apart, Dhramathrax laughs mockingly.


	11. Final Conflict

CHAPTER 11: FINAL CONFLICT

Chris, Michael, and Gabrel all three are on their knees, in a semi circle and breathing hard from the battle they just had to face.

Chris says, "How will we beat Thrax with out getting our asses kicked?'

Gabriel says, "There's only one way to beat him and that's together, Zorro style."

All three character s take out sabers and say something together.

"All for one and one for all!".

Dhramathrax looks at them mockingly.

"Oh, so you want some swordplay hmmm, this seems less than fair. Time to even the odds."

Snaps his fingers and R.M. and Sofia come out with Sabers themselves.

Gabriel says, "Oh no."

Chris has a look of distress.

"Sofia."

Michael looks at Dramathrax in anger.

You bastard!

Dhramatrax takes out a saber which for its bell guard has a symbol of a skull and he looks at all three of them mockingly.

"Un guard."

Suddenly he takes out his saber and then they all sword fight. Gabriel with Dhramathrax, Michael with R.M. and Chris with Sofia. All of them swordfight until they then get transported to PLU from Dhramathrax's magic. Gabriel, Michael, and Chris then look to see where they are.

Chris says, "What the fuck?"

Then they hear some gunshots, and then all of them scatter. Michael runs from R.M. and suddenly in one place there is a barrage of demons and zombies charging. Michael takes out his Uzi and sprays all of the opposition and all drop like flies, but then R.M. hits the Collapsible Uzi out of his hand by kicking it away, Michael looks to her direction and then she charges in with her sword and both continues sword fighting. Chris then is fighting with Sofia and then is some gunfire and then Chris kicks Sofia and runs another place takes his magnum and then fires at some of the stationed monsters picking them off putting bullet holes in their heads and a few coming his way which he nails as each bullet goes straight thought their chests. But then Sofia pops out and Michael puts his sword up to block one of her strikes, then they continue fighting. Gabriel then is sword fighting with Dramathrax but then he tries using black magic bold and then he is thrown to an area one of the demons comes out to attack him but he stabs that demon. He then takes his gun out finds another demon come out and then sidekicks the demons and then shoots the demon in the head.

Gabriel says, "C'mon Dhramathrax is that the best you can do."

Both continue fighting meanwhile Jeff, Rose and Wanda even Golem, Razorback, Yin and Yang are all busy fighting the four horsemen but they are unable to get the upper hand in the fight and all four horsemen just end up kicking their asses but some of them get some lucky hits but only a few. The four horsemen are scratched and wounded but not out. As for the Demon Hunters the same but they all look tired and are almost going to go down for the count.

War says, "This is one war every one of you are going to lose."

Jeff says, "Ha, were never going to give up. Go ahead and do your worst!"

Rose looks at her significant other in bemusement.

"Do you honestly have to say that?!"

"What are we going to do; we are getting our asses kicked."

Wanda looks a different direction.

"There's only one person that can help us now. The Purple Ninja!"

Purple Ninja appears and is in a business suit but has a purple ninja mask on.

"Ha, I wouldn't be too sure victory is yours yet demons.

Come beautiful apprentice Jinx lets Ninja demon ass."

A woman in a business suit for ladies then comes out with a red mask.

"My pleasure."

Purple Ninja and Jinx start fighting War, Plague, Death, and Famine they pull off a lot of fancy movers and then different finishing moves on each.

Purple Ninja says, "And now the 36 Chambers of Painful Elimination."

Jinx says, "You'll feel them for 36 secs and die."

Then they execute the actions where they hit all the horsemen in all of the multiple vital places super-fast breaking all the bones in the body and hitting all the painful points all turned on. They punch, chop, kick each and every part of their body different places in the groin area, legs, feet, fingers, arm all horsemen are in a lot of pain.

War says, "OK, that's does it purple ninja bitch your dead!"

He then feels a crunch and react with pain.

Death says, "Wait a minute that was 35 hits."

Purple Ninja says, "Ah, actually I have just given you the 36th hit which is starting right now."

"What that doesn't make…. (he then feels a crunch) well shit…"

All four they go down dead. Jinx then looks at the purple ninja.

"Hey, you didn't die this time."

"Well you know the old saying good things always happen in threes."

All of the Demon Hunters group and Dark Scepter cheers and then they dance and give each other high fives.

Meanwhile Michael is in the Student Union building and then the last of the demons and monsters pop out in places shooting at him. But Michael then takes out his Death Wish magnum and then does some fancy moves and shoots in all different directions while running and diving for all kinds of cover, he then sees Chris enter and shoot some of the Demons and then knock Sofia out. Then both of them come together and run to the admin building while shooting a few coming their way both then go to a wall, Michael gives Chris the other Uzi and then Michael then takes an automatic magnum in another hand and then goes to a wall and both breath and then both run in side and when some of the demons come out they gun them down and both move with the wall and continue to cover each other shooting at whatever demons are stations or come their way and then they see the last of the Demons all run down the stars and are trying to get into positions to shoot both of them but then Michael and Chris they roll to the Elevator pillar as cover and then both take different sides and then shoot the charging demons and making them go down like dominos, the demons die both breathe sighs of relief and then give each other five but then both R.M. and Sofia then come after them and both run, R.M. delivers a strike with her broadsword and Michel executes a cross block with the muscles of both his guns. Meanwhile Gabriel is fighting Dhramathrax with a katana but then when the katana is coming down in an overhead swipe Dhramathrax immediately catches it and throws it away. Dhramathrax immediately grabs Gabriel and then says something.

"So long sucker!"

"You can kill me but you won't stop my brothers from killing you demon."

Gabriel spits on Thrax, Thrax immediately snaps his neck then throws him down.

Meanwhile Michael and Chris are engaged in an intense battle with their significant others.

Michael says, "Stop it R.M. I don't want to hurt you vampire babe."

Chris says, "Sofia please stop, don't you remember me?"

But as the fight intensifies they both then accidently stabbed them and in the heart. Both R.M. and Sofia look at Michael and Chris as if it were the last time they seen them with human eyes. Michel and Chris immediately go to them and hold them.R.M. looks at Michael with warm eyes.

"Now I am free."

Sofia looks at Chris with warm eyes.

"Chris…I …love….you."

Both look at R.M. and Sofia and produce a smile on their face as well as a tear. Soon the smile fades, their heads slump, and eyes have no light in them anymore. Both see them die.

Michael talks in the saddest and most calm tone.

"Time to wake up R.M."

He then sees her not stirring.

"No, no stop it Rachel, Rachel don't leave me again please don't ….."

He starts to cry a bit.

Chris remains wordless but he looks at her and some tears are produced. Michael then lays R.M. down and stands up still looking at her, he then sees the body of his brother Gabriel which increases his sadness. He then comes to the body of Gabriel and then takes Gabriel's sword and has it positions downward and with both his hands on it. The sword now lies securely with Gabriel's body. He then comes near R.M. and then kneels down and kisses her lips as he is able to feel warmth from her lips which is now leaving her.

"Don't worry vampire babe, I won't let him get near you."

He then looks to the ground someplace else it is Gabriel whom is lying very still. Seeing his brother is now gone just adds more fuel to the fire. Then looks at Dhramathrax with anger.

"You bastard, you killed my big brother, you killed Sofia, you

killed the one I love, you're going to regret not killing me and

Chris while you had the chance, ready Chris."

"Yeah (says it in a hardened growl tone)"

The demon just has a smarmy smile on his face.

"Hmmm, and then there were two. Doesn't matter the

sooner I kill you both, the sooner I will rule the world."

Chris says, "I wouldn't put all my money on it."

Both Michael and Chris as well as Dhramathrax take out their guns with their swords on the other hand and the gun on another. All three of them engage in a gun and sword battle where when bullets are fired they then block with a sword. And sword fight with both the gun and sword clanging each other.

The guns have a sharp knife blade sticking with means they can be used as daggers. So, they go at it for three minutes until Chris lands the first deadly blow by stabbing him with his sword and gun. Then Michael lands the second blow with his sword and gun, but then in surprise Michael takes up his brother's sword and then throws the sword straight into Dhramathraxs heart and Chris then lands the final killing blow toward Dhramthrax by side kicking the handle of the katana driving the katana into Dhramathrax's heart.

"Oh no, everything is starting to get dark."

"He acts in a dying manner."

"This is it for me, no money down.

Chris, Michael, Gabriel I just want you to

remember that I…. I…. hate you. "

Laughs and points both his middle fingers at Chris and makes a cross with them.

"Fuck yo….."

Then explodes, all three brothers give each other a high five until a waterfall of blood splashes down on them.

Chris says, "God damn it. Well I guess we won."

But then both stop cheering as the memory of the losses hits them.

Michel says, "What did we save? We've got no one to go back home to!"

Then suddenly as Michael is walking away sadly and Chris is walking behind suddenly Chris hears something, he hears footsteps coming up to both of them rapidly from behind. Chris turns around and he suddenly sees Gabriel.

"Uh, Michael is Gabriel supposed to be dead."

Michael doesn't turn around but responds.

"Yeah why."

"Well he just got up I think he's a zombie."

"What? Oh, shit."

"What do we do?"

"Kill it."

Both having no ammo, swords, or any other kinds of weapons they both charge really fast and tackle Gabriel and wrestle around with him. Gabriel

I'm alive you dumbasses.

Chris is confused.

"But that's impossible we saw you die."

"God wanted to use me as his instrument of good, so when the right time

came I would come back to kill him but he also told me he wanted

to reward you two for your great deed by resurrecting all the

people you hold dear."

Michael is surprised.

"Wait if you're resurrected then that means…."

Michael, Chris, and Gabriel run back into the chapel and see both Sofia and R.M. stirring as if waking up from a sleep. Chris shakes Sofia.

"Sofia wake up, wake up." (When he sees she's not awake. He tries again but she's not waking up). "Oh no please don't do this to me." (He begins to cry a little and then hugs her hard) "I'm sorry."

Then Sofia starts to stir a little and wakes up.

"Mmmmmm Chris…Chris."

"Hmmmm" (In surprise) "Sofia…Sofia" (In Cheerfulness.) "You're alive."

"Of course I am I'm vampire remember we don't die easily."

"It's great to see you again."

"What's with the change of clothes?"

"I'm now an official Demon Hunter."

"I think it looks great and you look really sexy in it."

"Well uh… "

Blushes a little then is pulled down by Sofia for a kiss.

Michael tends to R.M., R.M. wakes up.

"Hey bloodsucking babe."

Hits him on the shoulder playfully.

"I told you not to call me that you crazy asshole. "

R.M. sees Michael teary eyed.

"Oh brother, this is where you get all emotional isn't it."

"It's just that when I was forced to kill you. I thought I lost you forever I love you."

R.M. is stunned and Michael then gets a bit shy for a moment.

"Look if you don't love me I understand. And I can settle

for just a relationship based on sex of just to be frien…."

R.M. suddenly puts her hand to his mouth.

"Don't fuck it up babe. I love you too."

Michael and R.M. kiss each other. Then R.M. bites Michael on the neck and sucks on his neck for a while for lust reasons.

Michael playfully says, "Ouch take it easy. Owww" (then he moans in pleasure).

"Mmmmm your bloods warm." (Keeps sucking and Mike gives in)

Gabriel takes a look at the two of them and looks up at the ceiling.

"I really need to get some woman action again."

SCENE 50

Gabriel and what's left for the Demon Hunter gang walk out bruised, tired and battered. Everyone else opposing and unopposing sides recuperates from the battle. A lot of people carry and help one another. Then suddenly The Dark Scepter prepares to attack The Torch of Illumination side. The Torch side prepares to attack as well. Gabriel and friends looks and what's happening.

Gabriel says, "Oh no not this shit again."

Gabriel, Chris, and friends come in between both factions.

Both the St. Peter and King give each other angry looks, then they come toward each other and shake.

King says, "Well we sure did make a good team."

"Yeah."

"But our truce is over and it's time we departed, we will meet again."

King orders his men to walk away, they all walk away, and the Head Minister order his men to walk away and they do. St. Peter comes up to Gabriel.

"Well you outdid yourselves once again fellow hunters, the whole world

owes you a debt of credit."

"Thanks Head Minister."

Sofia then looks at both of them.

"So what are both sides going to do now? We literally don't have a job right now."

Michael then has a smile.

"I think I have an idea."

Gabriel looks at him.

"What is that?"

"Why not go to a movie studio and get them to make a movie based on your adventures

Well make plenty of mula that way."

"Michael, that's breaching protocol 1138, we can't reveal our secrets."

"Ah, Gabriel you're never any fun, better yet we could make

A TV series out of it, sell it to the CW, no wait better HBO."

"Enough of this you know better Michael."

"Oh, you think your all that."

"Yes."

"Time to settle this "Street Fighter" style."

Both are about to fight but then Chris stops them.

"I know a way to settle this… (Looks toward Michael) We'll make the movie." (Everyone cheers and goes crazy in the group except Gabriel.)

"Now see here all of you."

Chris executes the Vulcan nerve pinch on Gabriel. Gabriel goes down.

"I've always wanted to do that to him."

Suddenly they see someone approaching them, its Chris's deceased girlfriend Katie.

Silent Jim replies, "Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Yes."

"Then let me finish the job. " (Takes a shotgun out.)

"No." (puts his and on Jim's hand to acknowledge him to stop).

"OK"

Katie comes up to Chris.

"Chris who the fuck is this? Why are you in those clothes?

What about our vacation to Dead Camper Lake?"

She then looks at Sofia.

"Chris who is this?"

Sofia replies, "Chris's girlfriend and blood mate."

"No, way he's mine."

Both of them argue then go into a cat street fight. Chris looks nervous and starts asking questions about what to do.

"Michael can you please tell me how to deal with this situation."

Michael then smiles and walks away with R.M.

"Sorry Chris, this one is right up my alley. Everyone starts walking away."

Chris looks toward both Silent Jim and Gabriel for help. Silent Jim of course is walking away with Wanda.

"Silent Jim forget it, Gabriel help me out."

Gabriel is up and looks at Chris and then at Katie, then looks to God and silently says thank you God. He sees Katie and has a sly smile on his face.

"Don't worry Chris I have a way to handle this.

He then goes toward the two and breaks up the fight and then Gabriel explains to her then Katie come upon Gabriel. Gabriel breaks up the fight and then both Gabriel and Katie talk for a while and then she turns to Chris and says.

"Sorry Chris I understand, that's OK I like men who are

strong and well charismatic, so you're not my type."

Gabriel smiles and walks with Katie. Chris is silent and stays still for moments. Then Sofia comes up to him and kisses him to snap him out of it. Chris smiles, has his arm over Sofia then walks away.

"You know I'm going to like this job."

Meanwhile back in Hell, Dhramathrax has completely taken over the throne. The RA with bemusement is now part of jury duty. And the four horsemen are running the court as security and riot guards since court has now became a full house after the Hell War. Everyone is currently fighting against each other.

"OK, let's have our first order of business. Send out the first case."

Chronos says, "Next case is 666infinity the forces of darkness versus Osama Bin Laden and Sadam Hussein."

"Oh (looks at audience) I'm really going to enjoy this."

THE END?

**Author's Note: ** It's strange how sometimes it's the smallest thing/s that can really cause something to form and that is the case with this story. This story you just read was actually suppose to be a script for the third film in an independent amatur movie franchise called "Demon Hunters" from Dead Gentlemen Productions. But unfortunately it just didn't happen; so in order to make my vision a reality I had to settle for written word adaptiaion.

This story was the very first script I written and you can say this is my first e novel/fanfic as well, so writing this on both counts was sort of a learning experience. When I saw both films and the second ended on a cliffhanger it motivated me to attempt to fill in the blank, I know I'm not alone in this but it's always bugged us all whenever a movie series ends on a cliffhanger note or a hint at a sequel, it's much worse suspense than it is for TV and Comics because at least the next episode and issue comes. With films we have to wait a great amount of time and sometimes it doesn't always pay off. It always bugs me because it just feels like it's a story without an ending or another chapter and everyone that has enjoyed the story deserves some sort of closure.

This story was the best I could do to give myself closure to a film series I really liked and strangely inspired and motivated me. So, like or dislike this version of the third volume I'll leave that up to you fans or non fans. On further note, this actually wasn't the only volume in the franchise I wrote so, don't worry there is much more to this story.


End file.
